Stargate: Universal Collision
by Strikefreedom10
Summary: After a horrible hyperspace jump following the destruction of Orilla, SG-1, Stargate Command and Atlantis all find themselves facing a brand new universe as their own galaxy is irrevocably changed. New allies, new enemies and new challenges all await as universes collide with one another in a battle just to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the first chapter of my new story in which five franchises and thrown together in one massive galaxy.**

**This is going to be fun and crazy and I hope you stay with me for the whole journey. I would also like to say that I am looking for a beta reader. If anyone wants the job, send me a PM and I'll look it over.**

**With that out of the way, let the story begin!**

**I do not own Stargate or any franchises shown in this story, nor am I receiving any revenue from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Twilight of the Asgard.**

The infinite field of darkness one normally sees when venturing out into the depths of outer space was missing. Instead, the crew of the USAF Odyssey, second Daedalus class Battlecruiser constructed by Earth, were only capable of seeing the light blue tunnel of hyperspace that seemed to go on for eternity in both directions.

In the bowels of said warship, two men sparred hard against one another.

One was a mountain of a man, his chocolate brown skin covered with a small layer of sweat as he brought his large staff down towards his lighter skin toned opponent who simply raised his own staff to counter.

"This vessel does not have a pool, Colonel Mitchell." The larger man rumbled, the intricately designed golden tattoo on his forehead seemed to gleam due to the sweat from the man running down it's metal surface.

"I was talking about the gambling variety, Teal'c." Replied the dark blonde hair Air Force Colonel.

Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow as they continued their spar, the two staffs smacking into one another with loud "thwaks" that echoed out into the halls of the Intergalactic Battlecruiser.

With speed beyond that of many men, Teal'c capitalized on the small opening Mitchell had unwittingly exposed and managed to land a heavy blow against the smaller man's back.

Mitchell winced and moved away, Teal'c himself retreating a few steps to allow his teammate and commanding officer to recover from the extremely harsh blow he had just suffered.

"I do not wish to speculate." Teal'c evenly replied as he circled around back towards Mitchell.

"He only said it was something important." Mitchell said as he finally recovered and raised his staff, silently challenging Teal'c.

"Indeed. But I would not risk a wager." Teal'c said as he swung without warning at Cam's head. Said man ducked with a slight yell of shock and fear and their spar was once again started.

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson, leading expert on everything Ancient, was currently walking through the hallways of the Odyssey while reading a large book and was also looking to keep an eye out for any crew members he might run into. Daniel is the very epitome of ordinary. He has an average build to him, wears thin frame glasses and has short dark brown hair and slight stubble around his mouth. Not the picture that comes to mind when thinking about the man who has saved countless lives and even helped save the galaxy several times.

However, it is true. The plain man walking the halls is the same man who finally cracked the code and unlocked the power of the Ancient Alterran device known as the Stargate for Earth to use. The Stargate is a incredible device that allows anyone to travel between planets and even galaxies in minutes via the usage of stable and artificial wormholes that connect two Stargate's together. Using a DHD or a Dial Home Device, anyone can travel between any two Stargates, all you need is six symbols which correlate to coordinates in space and a seventh symbol as a point of origin.

Thanks to Daniel unlocking the Stargate, Earth took her first steps out into a much larger universe, however this also had it's consequences. Earth's existence was discovered by the Goa'uld, a race of parasitic snake like creatures that burrow into another being's body and takes them over. Humans are the preferred host of the Goa'uld for a number of reasons and so the Goa'uld took humans from ancient Egypt and spread them across their empire, using them as slaves and even genetically altering them to become warriors.

However, humanity kicked the Goa'uld off of Earth and then buried the gate in Giza, until it was discovered in 1928 and taken by the US military by the USS Achilles to keep it out of the Nazi's hands. The Gate moved around a lot over the years as the US Government tried to find out exactly what it did. It wasn't until 1994 and the recruitment of Daniel that the true purpose of the Gate was finally uncovered.

After the initial use of the Gate, the alien device was closed once more to keep Earth safe, but the Goa'uld still found the planet and thus the SGC was founded to get advanced alien technology to keep Earth safe. What followed was ten years of harsh conflict with the Goa'uld and many last minute saves that nearly saw the complete destruction of Earth.

And yet, Earth managed to pull off a victory. The System Lords, undisputed masters of the Milky Way galaxy for over 25,000 years, finally fell. Their large Empire shattered, their vast armies broken and leaderless. What remains is a shell of what was once a massive empire.

After that, the SGC finally thought that maybe they could have peace. However, Daniel made a mistake and awoke an enemy much worse then the Goa'uld. While in Glastonbury Tor in England, he discovered a vast treasure filled with gold, artifacts and Alterran technology, one of which was a Long Range Alterran Com device. In his haste to talk to a real, living Alterran, Daniel awoke one of the universe's most powerful and dangerous species to ever exist.

The Ori, a race similar to the Alterrans, especially due to the fact that they also Ascended, shedding their mortal forms and becoming beings of pure energy. However, while the Alterrans respect free will of all living things, the Ori are greedy and lust for more power at any cost, damn anyone who has to die for them to get more. The Ori get more powerful the more beings on the lower realms of existence worship them. And Daniel accidentally just told them all there was countless human civilizations across the Milky Way just waiting for the Ori.

What followed was several years of defeat after defeat as the Ori unleashed their armies in a crusade to either convert the entire Milky Way to their religion, Origin, or they would be exterminated. And so far, the war has seen too much of both. Earth and her allies have put up a valiant attempt at stopping them, however the Ori warships are too powerful.

Earth and her allies launched of combined attack of at least 15 vessels, mostly Free Jaffa and Tok'ra, but also Lucian Alliance, Earth's own Odyssey and Korolev as well as a O'Neill class warship from the Asgard themselves. The Ori sent only 4 warships to meet them at what has become known as the Massacre at the Super Gate. Even with weapons powerful enough to wipe out planets, the Ori shields didn't waver at all. Instead, the Ori's own weapons tore the fleet apart with fury and power never before seen in the Milky Way galaxy.

In the end, only the Odyssey and one other warship managed to survive and even that was by pure luck. And since that point, only one Ori mothership has even been destroyed and that was by extremely specific circumstances.

In the end, it took an Ascended being by the name of Merlin to create a weapon capable of killing the Ori. He took over Daniel's mind and body and used him to construct the weapon which was then sent to the Ori galaxy.

Since then, it would appear that the Ori are dead, but their fanatical followers have continued their crusade still, dozens of worlds either falling to Origin or being wiped clean of life.

Daniel sighed, a deep well of guilt rising up once more as he thought about what has become of the Milky Way galaxy due to his own reckless behavior. Perhaps if he had done something different, millions would still be alive.

Daniel mentally shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Looking back at the past and thinking about what you would do differently is a good way to drive oneself either insane or depressed. What happened has already occurred and just thinking about what different actions one would take is doing nothing to fix the damage caused. He made this mess and Daniel is determined to stop the Ori, no matter the cost.

The man walked up to the mess room doors and opened them, unprepared for what would occur next.

"Surprise!"

The mess hall was packed with crew members, as well as streamers, balloons and on top of one table there was even a cake with a candle on it.

Daniel sighed as he saw the person who was no doubt responsible for this. She was the one who has caused him more grief and headaches then any other being in the universe. At times she seemed to be god's personal envoy of misery, sent to punish Daniel for all of his sins by making his life unimaginably more complicated then it should have the right to be.

She was a dark haired woman wearing dark BDU's, her beautiful face having a mischievous smile as she unrepentantly looked at Daniel. She seemed to live for the moment when all hope and joy died in Daniel's eyes after finding another of her schemes. All around her, the crew members who she managed to get involved in this affair all smiled at Daniel.

Daniel simply smiled mildly at them, already having dealt with dozens of many other such surprises by the woman.

"It's not my birthday." Daniel said as he turned around, knowing that reading his book while in the mess hall was now a distant dream. However, the bane of his existence followed after him quickly. Vala Mal Doran was a woman of many talents and skills, and one of them was getting on Daniel's nerves very easily.

"Hey, we made a weird cat pinata thingy." Vala said as she caught up to him. Her lack of knowledge about Earth culture was one of the many things about her that made Daniel want to throw her out an airlock somedays. That, as well as her habit of stealing things and getting them both in trouble for it, as well as other characteristics about her.

Daniel calmly closed his eyes and counted to ten before he turned to her and said, "I told you to bring something to amuse you. I didn't mean me or the crew."

"But they won't believe that it's my birthday...again." Vala complained in a near child like pout.

"Not my problem." Daniel replied as he turned and started walking away. Maybe once that would have worked, but after years of dealing with Vala, Daniel has mastered the art of simply walking away.

"Being stuck on this ship is worse then being stuck at the SGC! I-I-I tell you, the last time I was this bored, I took hostages!" Vala called out in a last ditch attempt to get Daniel to turn around.

"I was there." Daniel relied, recalling said incident. It was the time he was trying to get the Atlantis expedition via the Earth warships X-303 Prometheus. Vala managed to take over the ship and took everyone hostage.

With that, Daniel turned the corner and walked out of sight, leaving Vala standing there while still pouting.

* * *

On another part of the ship, SGC veteran Samantha Carter was walking onto the bridge while a tablet sat nestled in her arms while she continued to run a diagnostic on the Odyssey's shield generators.

Asgard in origin, these shield generators were responsible for the creation of the ship's mighty shields that prevented the ship from all manner of harm. After the battle at the Super Gate, the shield emitters of the Odyssey have had a few small problems here and there, most likely as a result of all the damage the ship took. The Odyssey had come within an inch of being destroyed and even after all the repairs made by Earth, some systems just didn't seem to work as well as they once did. The irregularities in the shield system are not enough to compromise the shield, but still enough that Sam and the other engineers have always kept a close eye on them to make sure these small problems didn't become big ones later down the line.

The light blonde haired scientist extraordinaire walked onto the bridge, many of the crew members not turning or even reacting to her arrival as they sat and did their duty.

This was something Sam was slightly grateful for. After all of her achievements, like blowing up a sun using a Stargate, she has had received far more attention then she was comfortable with and so when the Odyssey crew basically ignored her, she silently sighed in relief.

Turning towards the command chair which is located centrally, right between Helm and Operations Station, while Science and Weapons consoles are located to the left and right of the fore windows respectively and on the far left wall is a large LCD screen with a small keyboard underneath the screen for visual communication and tactical battlespace displays.

In the chair is the temporary commander of the Odyssey, General Jack O'Neill, current head of Homeland Security. Normally he would be back on Earth, but this is a special occasion. The Asgard are some of Earth's greatest allies and request from them is not easily ignored. Besides, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor, is one of O'Neill's best friends and vice versa, O'Neill is one of the few humans Thor trusts implicitly, with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c being the others.

Also, O'Neill is not one who likes sitting around signing paperwork all the time. The last few years he has barely kept his sanity from all the inaction. So, when he heard Thor was asking Earth to send the Odyssey to Orilla on a mission of grave importance, O'Neill leapt at a chance to go offworld once more and see Thor again.

His argument for being the person of whom has had the most experience with Thor as well as having good relations with many other Asgard made O'Neill a logical pick for commander of the mission.

"Major Marks? Are we there yet?" O'Neill asked, causing Carter to give a low chuckle at hearing his famous "O'Neillism" at work.

"We are approaching the coordinates sir." Marks said. A veteran starship operator, Marks has served for a number of years as a bridge officer on both the Odyssey and the original Prometheus as well. His calm and collected attitude has served him well when facing combat scenarios.

"Good. Drop us out then." O'Neill ordered.

Marks nodded and then lept into action, swiftly deactivating the hyperdrive and bringing the Earth Battlecruiser out of hyperspace, the endless tunnel of blue light fading away as the large spaceship shot out of the hyperspace window at blinding speed before coming to an abrupt halt that didn't turn the crew to paste thanks to the advanced inertial dampeners. Marks brought the ship into a stable orbit above the large blue and green planet before them with practiced ease.

"Sir, we are being hailed." Marks told O'Neill before continuing on after tapping the buttons on the side of his console. "The Asgard are requesting permission to come aboard."

"Sure, let 'em in." O'Neill replied.

Only a scant few moments eclipsed before a musical chime could be heard on the bridge followed by a blinding flash of white light that disappeared seconds later. When the light ceased to exist, what was left was a small pale grey alien that had a large bulbous head, thin arms and legs with black eyes. Before them stood a member of the Asgard race, Earth's most powerful, if somewhat distant ally that had saved the planet over and over again.

The identity of this particular Asgard was revealed when he began to speak. "Greetings and welcome to the Asgard Homeworld, Orilla."

"Thor! Little buddy! Good to see ya again." O'Neill said as he got up and hugged the smaller alien gently, a beaming smile on his face.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you again. You are looking well." Thor said, turning his head up a little to get a better look at his friend.

"Been working out a little. Got to keep myself in shape." O'Neill replied, happy to see his friend once more.

"Thor!" Sam also exclaimed as she too walked over to her friend. While the two were not as good of friends as O'Neill and Thor were, Thor and Sam both held each other with great respect and enjoyed each other's presence.

"Hello Colonel Carter, it has been far too long since we last saw each other." Thor responded as he turned his head to his other friend.

"Out of curiosity, how can you tell the difference?" Vala asked Daniel, seeing as she has never seen an Asgard in the flesh before. Even the memories she took from Quetesh after their separation had none regarding the Asgard, save for the fact they are very powerful and are enemies of the Goa'uld.

"The voice." Daniel replied quickly, not wanting to miss anything Thor might say.

"It's good to see you too, Thor. This is Colonel Mitchell and Vala." Sam gestured to each in turn.

"Greetings." Thor said as he slightly bowed his large head towards the newly introduced members of SG-1.

"So Thor, mind telling us why you called us out here?" O'Neill asked the question on everyone's mind.

"We have contacted you and asked you to come as quickly as you can because we intend to give this vessel significant technological upgrades. If you move the Odyssey to these coordinates, there is a shipyard in lunar orbit ready to begin the refit. Once it has begun, the High Council wants to meet with you to discuss these upgrades in more detail." Thor said.

"I hope it's ray guns, I've got ray guns in the pool." Mitchell whispered to Teal'c.

"Are you guys giving us big honking space guns?" O'Neill asked, not even bothering to hide his excitement, although he knew it was most likely not to be. The Asgard are really strict about any offensive based technologies they give to other races.

"We are giving everything we have...and know." Thor replied, causing the entire bridge crew to stop immediately as they all simultaneously did their best impressions of statues.

"By that, you mean..." Vala asked, her mind struggling to keep up.

"Everything. All of our current technology. All of our knowledge." Thor said with finality as he made sure that there was no miscommunication between himself and the crew of the Odyssey.

The moment those words left Thor's mouth, all noise ceased on the Odyssey. Even the usual tone of machines working seemed to disappear as if the universe herself as shocked into silence from Thor's revelation.

"Sorry, it's just we are a little stunned. I mean, why are you doing this? You've always resisted in the past. You always said we weren't ready." Daniel asked, desiring to know why Earth's oldest ally would all of a sudden decide to leave everything to them clear out of the blue.

"Indeed." Thor agreed. "Many on the council still believe that."

"So what's changed?" Mitchel asked bluntly.

Thor lowered his head slightly and for a brief moment, O'Neill and the others saw regret, fear and sadness cross those dark eyes. That really set off the alarms in the heads of SG-1 who have known the Asgard for a long time.

Thor then raised his head back up and said, "As a race, we are dying. Very soon, we will all be gone."

Absolute silence as Thor's words reverberated in the minds of all that heard them.

Carter looked shocked and turned to O'Neill, only to stop when she saw his face.

O'Neill's face had turned several shades paler as he stared at Thor with distant eyes, fear, shock and distress all at the forefront of his current emotional state.

He looked like a man who just watched his entire world disappear.

* * *

A few hours later and the Odyssey was sitting comfortably in the massive berth that usually held O'Neill class warships, but now held the relatively tiny Earth cruiser.

O'Neill and Thor were talking with one another about what Thor had meant.

"So, you guys tried to cure yourselves of your degradation, but instead gave yourselves a really nasty disease?" O'Neill said.

"Indeed. We have tried everything we can think of to cure ourselves, but all of our efforts have been met with failure." Thor said, wishing he could do something to try and comfort O'Neill, but knowing there was nothing he could do.

"What about Ascension? You guys could always just Ascend and then retake your old physical form." O'Neill suggested, only to have his idea shot down by Thor.

"No, that is not possible. We chose to extend our lives through science many generations ago and in doing so, have blocked the critical evolutionary progress needed for Ascension." Thor said.

"So that's it? Your just giving up?" O'Neill said, a lot harsher then he intended before he cut himself off.

"O'Neill, that cannot be further from the truth. I do not wish for this, none of my kind do. Leaving the planets that we are supposed to be defending all by themselves to face the Lucian Alliance and the Ori is something we hate with our entire being. Yet, we cannot stay any longer. In a little over a month's time, every single Asgard will be unable to move as our bodies shut down. Already many of my brothers are already at this state. We cannot allow ourselves to reach this state before we leave behind our legacy. The galaxy needs us, but we cannot be there for it any longer. And that O'Neill, is something that causes us to feel no end of regret." Thor said.

O'Neill looked down, ashamed that he let his anger get the better of him and said, "Thor, I'm sorry about snapping at you. I...I am just really shocked and I guess scared that you will no longer be there to help bail us out. I am just not ready to be without you. I think no one in the Milky Way is. We have all thought of you guys as our ever dependable allies and I guess we thought you would always be with us."

Thor walked over to his friend and said, "O'Neill, we will never leave you. As long as you bear the burden of keeping our legacy, as long as you continue to uphold our ideals, the Asgard shall live on, through you."

O'Neill had tears in his eyes as he bent down to look Thor in the eyes as he said, "We have a lot to live up to. You guys are leaving behind some pretty big shoes to fill."

"You shall do an excellent job. I know you will." Thor said as he placed his right hand onto O'Neill's shoulder.

O'Neill could only silently let his tears run as all the emotions raging inside of him were let out. Thor looked on and only felt pain and sorrow knowing so many would feel the sting of their absence. Once more, he cursed his races arrogance and short sightedness . The decisions they made all those years ago has doomed so many worlds and so many people to death.

The two sat in silence for a while as no words could accurately describe the raw emotions present in both human and Asgard. And yet words were not needed. The bond between O'Neill and Thor, the one forged from fire and combat, made it so that words ultimately, were unnecessary.

* * *

Several hours later and O'Neill was back in his quarters aboard the Odyssey, looking over mission reports from Atlantis as he tried to take his mind off the fact that the Asgard were going to be gone soon.

He had spent the last 8 hours since leaving Thor digging through every single file the SGC had, trying to look for some miracle, some way to save the Asgard and yet, he found nothing.

He took up an inventory list McKay had compiled about new technology they had discovered on Atlantis, his bloodshot eyes lazily looking over the items and their descriptions when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He read the last item's name several times over, trying to make sure what he was reading was real and not some hallucination created by his sleep deprived mind had concocted.

With a burst of speed, O'Neill leapt from his chair and ran across his room and open the door, practically bulldozing past several crew members as he raced to his destination.

Carter was currently looking over the specs for the Odyssey as several Asgard worked when she heard someone slam into the bulkhead wall just next to the door.

The door opened to reveal a sleep deprived Jack O'Neill who had a nearly crazed look in his eyes.

"Carter!" He screamed as he stumbled his way into the room, drawing attention from everyone in it.

"Sir, are you okay?" Carter asked, moving towards Jack with concern on her face.

"Carter, look at the bottom of this list!" O'Neill said, pushing a list into her face.

"Sir, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"No time to explain, just look at it!" O'Neill said.

Slightly concerned her superior has finally lost all traces of sanity, Carter took the list and looked at the last item at the bottom. The moment her eyes gazed the name of the item, she finally understood why O'Neill was in such a state.

"Sir, this is brilliant! We need to get to Thor!" Carter said as she clicked her earpiece and contacted the bridge.

"Bridge, contact the Asgard, tell them we need to speak with Thor immediately." Carter said.

A few moments later, the Asgard commander appeared in the room with a bright flash of light as the musical chime of the Asgard Transport Beam as heard.

"Colonel Carter, I head my presence was needed. What is the situation?" Thor asked, concern on his face.

"Recently a lot of new technology was found on Atlantis, one of which you have to see for yourself. The item in question is at the bottom of the list." Carter said as she gave Thor the list.

Thor looked down at the list for a moment until he came to the bottom and saw what it was that got O'Neill and Carter so worked up.

"Let me explain. The Lanteans were losing the war with the Wraith, so they began experimenting with nanites to try and kill the Wraith from within. However, they programmed the nanites with self-replication and self-modification. This lead to the nanites interlocking to form more complex forms until they became the most advanced form they knew of, which was the Lanteans and thus the Asurans were created, the Pegasus variety human form Replicators. Now, the rest of their history isn't important, but what is important is that McKay just found the machine that the Lanteans used to create the Human Form Replicators. If we can reprogram the device, we can use it to create new bodies for you guys to transfer your minds into, ones that are free from the genetic diseases as well as cellular degradation. We have found a way for you guys to live." Carter said, her excitement palpable.

Thor looked at the list and then lifted his head back up and said, "Colonel Carter, this device cannot save my people."

"What? Why?" Carter asked, not understanding why Thor wasn't happier.

"From the files Dr. McKay has attached, this device was made for human form Replicators and is incompatible with our Asgard minds. It would take significant reprogramming for the device to be able to create an Asgard form Replicator body as well as make it compatible for Asgard minds. It would most likely take months to do and simply that is too long, we just do not have that much time left." Thor explained.

Carter racked her brain and then said, "What if you digitally copied your brain patterns and placed them in long term storage here on the Odyssey? We could get the programming done eventually."

"The Odyssey simply does not have the size for the computers necessary to hold all of the Asgard minds. It would require an extensive remodeling of the Odyssey's frame to do so." Thor said.

"Hey, you guys still have the Time Dilation technology don't ya? We could activate the field and then make time work faster on the inside of the field." O'Neill said, adding another option.

"Sir, that's brilliant. It would give us enough time to properly test out the new technologies and then fix any problems that might arise." Carter said, amazed O'neill had this idea.

"Hey, I have a good idea every now and again." O'Neill said.

Thor simply looked at O'Neill and knew from the steely resolve in O'Neill's eyes said it all. No matter what Thor said, they would not stop searching for any method to save him and his kind. Not that Thor was complaining, it was touching to have such great friends who would stop at nothing to save him. And he did have to admit that the plan did have a high chance of success.

Thor mentally debated whether or not to acquiesce and begin working on the human's plan or to simply refuse and go with the one they already had. Eventually he came to a decision and said, "I will take the plan to the High Council. If they agree, then we shall begin preparations. However, should they instead refuse we shall continue with the original plan. Agreed?"

O'Neill nodded and Thor then said, "I need to go talk with the High Council."

Carter clicked her communicator and said, "Bridge, please beam Thor down to the High Council building."

A moment later and the sound of an Asgard Transport beam activating could be heard before Thor was engulfed in a bright flash of light and disappeared.

"Do you think they'll go for it?" Carter asked.

"It's not like they have a lot of options Carter. It's either this or they go extinct. The plan has it's dangers, but it's their best shot for survival. If I was in their position, I would take that leap of faith." Jack said.

"Well, we can only hope sir." Carter said as she went back to work.

O'Neill sighed and left, heading for the mess hall to get something to eat. He didn't eat, drink or sleep after his talk with Thor and after all that has happened in the hours since has left him drained and hungry. He knew he can't work at his best if he is sleep deprived, hungry and thirsty, so O'Neill went to remedy those situations while he has free time.

* * *

Ten hours passed after Thor's departure before the crew of the Odyssey learned of the High Council's decision.

Thor beamed aboard the Odyssey once again and went to the briefing room where SG-1 and O'Neill awaited him.

The briefing room had been modeled to look like the on back at Cheyenne Mountain complex where the SGC operated. There was rectangular table which seemed molded right out of the floor that had some various equipment on it, there as a LCD display on one wall while to another all was a set of windows that showed Orilla.

Thor walked in and said, "The High Council has decided. We will enact the alternate plan General O'Neill and Colonel Carter proposed."

All those with a personal connection to the Asgard let out a silent sigh of relief at hearing that the Asgard were not going to wipe themselves out.

"In order to do so, I will need to work with Colonel Carter on make the necessary modifications to the Odyssey's frame. It is certain this vessel will need to be enlarged to handle the computer banks necessary to house all the Asgard minds." Thor said.

"I can do that. When do we start" Sam said.

"We will have to wait. The Time Dilation Device needs to be rebuilt, although thankfully we still have several spare parts we didn't use for the original. We should have the device constructed inside of five days. Then we can begin. We have a month to finish the redesign and upgrades for the Odyssey, that is our time limit Colonel." Thor said.

"Understood. I will be ready to begin when you are." Sam said.

"I think we should begin the redesign of the Odyssey now to maximize our limited time." Thor suggested.

Carter nodded and the two left the briefing room.

After that, Cam, Vala, Teal'c and Daniel all filed out of the briefing room and left O'Neill by himself.

O'Neill stood up and looked out the window towards the view of the incredibly advanced Asgard city. Towers and structures of immense size constructed of pure white material gave the city a majestic appearance beyond any other city with the sole exception of Atlantis.

It was an incredible view, one that gave O'Neill a sense of calm. He wasn't worried about the Time Dilation Field, he trusted Thor and Sam to make sure it worked properly.

However, what really was giving him unease was what happened after that. It is a long shot that they can get the Human Form Replicator machine reprogrammed to make Asgard form bodies and to also ensure their minds are compatible with the bodies. There is quite literally a million things that can go wrong and doom the Asgard to extinction. However, that machine is the best and last hope for the Asgard to survive not only as a civilization but also as a species. There is no other options. Either the machine works and the Asgard are saved or it doesn't and the Asgard are doomed to remain without new bodies for possibly centuries.

It is a large burden to place on O'Neill's shoulders when the threat of the Ori is already placing enough of a strain as it is. However, he managed to get through the Goa'uld war and he will get through this as well.

With his head held high, O'Neill left the briefing room as well, headed for the bridge to get ready.

* * *

Five days later, several Asgard technicians walked into a hastily constructed room.

They entered in a large open area that had a five upwards curving arches around a T shaped opening in the floor where transparent materiel lay while a six pronged structured lay near the top of the device.

This is the Asgard Time Dilation device, rebuilt after it's usage to trap the Replicators in a bubble of slow moving time.

The technicians looked over the device several times before they all nodded to one another and then one of them moved over a nearby pedestal on the far right of the room where he moved several of the control stones into new positions. Once that was done, the device activated for the first time.

A large transparent dome erupted from Orilla and moved outwards until it encompassed everything in the distance of the lunar orbit.

"Aegis, how fast is time going to move inside the field?" One of the technicians asked.

"The Time Dilation Field is moving time at an increased rate of fifteen hundred percent." Aegis answered.

"The the device is working perfectly. That is good." Another technician said.

"Indeed." Aegis replied.

The five technicians stayed in that room for several more hours to ensure everything worked correctly before leaving.

* * *

The next thirty days seemed to pass unbelievably fast for everyone onboard the Odyssey, except for Vala who nearly went insane many times during this period.

After a solid four days of none stop work, the new design for the Odyssey was completed and construction began.

The new frame of the Odyssey was built from the ground with Asgard technology to make the ship even stronger. The new hull plating is an experimental design that was meant to replace the ancient blend of Carbon, Naquada and Trinium blend used by O'Neill class warships as well as Beliskner class warships. This new blend is dark black in coloring, making it so that seeing the Odyssey via sight is a much more difficult task, however the hull now also blocks scans and hides the ship's thermal and radiological emissions as well. This new hull plating is also tougher and stronger then the regular hull plating used by Asgard ships, offering an increased amount of protection and defense when compared to the regular Trinium and Naquada based hull plating the Odyssey used originally.

The Odyssey is being built from the ground up with advanced Asgard technology in mind, this allows the ODyssey an incredible amount of power as even minor technologies are being upgraded that have a vast impact on the ships performance. The power conduits and initial dampeners for example are completely Asgard in origin. The Daedalus, Prometheus and Odyssey also suffered from several flaws in their power lines that made it so that even when energy blasts struck the shield and were dissipated, power conduits could still explode and the ship shook which caused crystals to take damage as well. This is due to the inferior nature of the human based inertial dampeners as well as the power lines. Highly advanced compared to what the rest of those on Earth use, but they still used human based technology to work which had a number of minute flaws their designers just can't correct.

However, these powerlines and inertial dampeners are Asgard in nature, being of the latest design they are a vast improvement over their original counterparts. For one, the powerlines now used are much less likely to overload and explode when the shields are struck, and the inertial dampeners have been made so that energy attacks won't rock the ship and break the highly fragile control crystals.

The Naquada based nuclear reactor has been replaced by no less then five of the latest Neutrino Ion Generators. Designed less then five months ago, these Neutrino Ion Generators are less then a third the size of the ones used on the Beliskner and O'Neill class warships and yet they still give out equal amounts of energy, one billion kilojoules per Neutrino Ion Generator. Additionally, ten Asgard designed Naquadria Fusion Reactors that are smaller then the original Naquada based Reactor to supply the ship with power should all five of the Neutrino Ion Generators deactivate. All of these Naquadria Fusion reactors together only provide 1 billion kilojoules of power due to their small size, but they are still a good form of backup emergency power. Also, the ship now has a ZPM port built into her frame, allowing her to instantly install or uninstall ZPM's instead of carefully calibrating her power systems like before.

The shields of the Odyssey are of the latest design, being made for the O'Neill class warships. With the incredible increase in power generation as well as the advanced shield emitters, the shields of the Odyssey are now an astonishing 5 times stronger then how they were before. Before these upgrades the Odyssey could take four shots from a Ori Mothership before her shields failed, now it will take 20 shots from an Ori Mothership to take down her shields and that is not counting how powerful her shields will be with a ZPM. The shields are highly regenerative and can quickly gain back their strength even if they are depleted. Also, these current models can adapt to energy weapon fire to make energy based attacks much less effective the more the shields are struck. However, it takes the shield a long time to adapt to even basic plasma based attacks like those used by the Jaffa and Tok'ra, never mind the multi-layered and heavily condensed particle beam attacks used by the Ori.

Sensors and communication have both received upgrades as well, now the Odyssey can detect vessels in hyperspace from many light years away as well as communicate with people from many light years away.

The Odyssey's Alterran designed cloak, a gift from the mind of Merlin when he was in Daniel Jackson, remained on the Odyssey and now was even better then before due to the ship now having six times the cloaking emitters to generate a much stronger cloaking field.

Sublight speeds have increased as the Odyssey carries six large main sublight engines at the back of her hull now for increased acceleration.

Her frame has increased in size, going from her original size of 650 meters in length, 367 meters in width and 135 meters in height to just over 900 meters in length, 490 meters in width and 200 meters in height. This increased size however has not decreased her maneuverability that much since small ion engines have been placed along the front of the bow on either side as well as in other areas to help push the ship in tighter turning arcs.

Also, the Odyssey now sports six hangar bays each capable of holding sixteen F-302 Fighter Interceptor craft as well as four additional support craft for a grand total of 120 fighter craft.

The hyperdrive likewise has been replaced with the latest Intergalactic hyperdrive model, drastically increasing the ships FTL speeds. Before the ship was making the trip to Atlantis, a 18 day journey without the ZPM. Now the ship would take only 2 days to make that trip, less when the ZPM is put back into the ships power network.

The weapon compliment of the Odyssey is where the greatest amount of change has occurred. When she came to Orilla, the Odyssey only had 26 Rail Guns as well as 16 VLS missiles tubes for weapons. Now, she has a lot more.

Her Railguns have been vastly upgraded over her original compliment. Not only does she now have 120 Rail Guns, each Rail Gun fires 750 rounds per minute with each round being launched at Mach 75 for over 1,500 miles. These guns are still basically useless against capital grade warship shields, but are very deadly against fighter craft as well as unshielded ships hull.

The next weapon system are her 60 x Quad Disruptor cannons. These cannons are an ancient Asgard design, dating back just before the time they met the Ancients, Nox and Furlings. They have been upgraded with modern technology to better aid against the current enemies of the Tau'ri. The Quad Disruptor cannons can fire 200 energy blasts per minutes, each energy blast capable of hitting targets 950 miles away from the ship. The cannons are more powerful then the Rail Guns, but they are also largely ineffective against capital grade energy shields. They will help aid the Railguns in defending the ship again enemy fighter craft as well as destroying unshielding enemy warships.

On the surface of the hull are now 16 Ion Cannons, each cannon having the firepower of an O'Neill class Ion Cannon, but being only slightly larger then a Tollan Ion Cannon.

Also, there are now ten horizontal torpedo tubes, six bow facing with four on the aft. The torpedoes are a new weapon type, being only two and a half feet in length, the torpedoes have the explosive firepower of a Mk. IX nuclear missile and can accelerate to half the speed of light. They are still unshielded and can be intercepted, but it is incredibly hard to do now.

Along the neck portion of the ship are 32 missile pods, each pod containing 20 individual missiles for a grand total of 640 missiles. These pods are highly customizable and can launch an assortment of different missiles. The ship carries three different missile types, each one having a different effect that can help win a battle. The plasma missiles have a plasma charge that when detonated will eat through the hull of a ship, making them excellent choices when wanting to destroy unshielded warships, however they have minimal effect on warships with shields. Ion missiles are extremely effective at wearing down the shields of enemy warships, but have little effect on a ships hull, making them the inverse of the plasma missile. And finally there is the Interceptor missiles which are smaller and faster then the Ion and Plasma missile which are good against fighter interceptor craft, but are useless again shields and the hulls of capital grade warships.

There are two Drone Launchers on either side of the ship to launch Alterran Drone weapons, however the ship does not currently carry any drones at the moment, but if a new supply of the weapon type are found, the Odyssey can now carry up to 3,500 Drones into battle.

And finally, the greatest weapons ever developed by the Asgard are the Asgard Plasma Beam weapons. The Odyssey has special emitters all over the ship that allow her to lash out in any direction. She can fire twelve of these beams at once and like the shields these weapons can be modulated to fire at specific frequency to bypass enemy shields much like the Alterran Drone weapons. However, unlike the drones which use an energy field to bypass shields, the Asgard Plasma Beam weapons need to carefully modulated and that can take time to do so. These Plasma Beam weapons are currently the Asgard's best hope of finally cracking the infamous Ori mothership shields, which at this point have resisted every single weapon in known space with the sole exception of Ancient Drone weaponry, but no ones if even the mighty Drones will be capable of piercing the Ori shields.

The last upgrade to the Odyssey is the Asgard Computer Core. Located towards the back of the vessel and mostly situated to be at the middle of the ship, the Asgard Computer Core contains all the knowledge and history of the Asgard Race. The core also provides the ship with unimaginable computing power that for example will allow the ship to scan and identify shield frequencies much faster then any other vessel. The Asgard Core is also the room where all the Asgard minds have been placed.

Along both the right and left walls of the room, which is 90 feet in length by 13 feet in height, are hexagon shaped light blue computer crystals, each crystal containing the mind of a single Asgard. The crystals are only around an inch in diameter as well as three and a half inches in length. This room contains the minds of the remain 28,080 Asgard and serves as their final hope for survival.

There are also two rooms, one to the right and one to the left of the computer core where someone can go to learn about Asgard history. These rooms have a single pedestal that has Asgard Control stones on them that activate large interactive holograms filled with text for someone to read about the trials, failures, success and victories of the Asgard race.

Currently Thor and Sam are putting the finishing touches on the Asgard Core, the large neo-Nordic workstation having been added to the desk.

"The Asgard computer core is equipped with its own power source that will not infringe on your ship's ZPM, Neutrino Ion Generators and Fusion Reactors. However, when the upgrades are complete, the core will be fully integrated into all your ship's systems."

"That's good." Sam said, her lack of enthusiasm showing.

"Are you displeased?" Thor asked.

"No, it's just...I wish there was something more we can go for you. I know we have a plan to ensure you all live, but still, so many Asgard are suffering down on the planet below us, dying a painful and slow death and there is nothing I can do to help them. It's frustrating, all this technology and all I can do is look on." Sam said, a few tears rolling down her face.

Thor looked on and said, "Please do not be sad. My race will not die when Orilla is destroyed. We have a chance for a future thanks to your people. A chance we would not have if you were not here. This has been a long time coming. My race made too many irreversible mistakes in our development that has lead us here to this destiny."

"I know. It just doesn't make it any easier." Sam said before she wiped her eyes and then asked, "So, have you copied your mind into a crystal yet?"

"I have done so. Each crystal has been carefully archived and stored here. To find a particular crystal, you need just search through the computer core." Thor responded.

"We will make sure you live on Thor." Sam said.

"Although I appreciate the gesture, you must head to Earth first and get these upgrades on your other vessels. The Ori must be defeated at all costs. You are the Fifth Race. Your role is clear. If there is any hope in preserving the future, it lies with you and your people." Thor said as he looked Sam right in the eyes.

"No pressure huh? We won't let you down." Sam said with conviction.

Thor the heard a small beeping and looked over at the core and saw a message.

"The upgrades have been completed. The vessel shall undergo a final scan to ensure everything is completed and then you shall leave as we detonate the bombs." Thor said.

"I wish it didn't come to this." Sam said sadly.

"This is not the end Colonel Carter. Although this body shall die with all the other Asgard down on Orilla, our hope and dreams live on with this vessel and with her crew. The Asgard shall live on and one day, we shall return." Thor promised.

Sam gently hugged Thor, unable to say anything more.

After that, Thor disappeared in a flash of a light as he went back down to Orilla to make the final preparations for the destruction of Orila.

* * *

O'Neill stood on the new bridge. The bridge had been moved towards the middle of the ship, directly between the large Asgard looking tower structures that sat on either side of the ship.

The bridge looked somewhat the same, a large holographic interface table sat behind the captain's chair where the astro navigation charts used to sit while the consoles now have Asgard looking aesthetics on them. The crew managed to learn the controls of the ship quickly and were ready to ship out as soon as the Asgard gave them the go ahead.

"Sir, we have a transmission from the Asgard. All systems check out and are ready to go. The Asgard are disembarking from the ship and are heading down towards the planet. We should get to a safe distance." Marks said from his station.

"Right. Take us out, three-fourths max speed, don't want to break anything important after all that work." O'Neill said as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He knew the Asgard are not actually going to die out, but it's still doesn't help curb the pain of knowing they are about to die.

The rebuilt Odyssey ignited her engines and gently left the shipyards that have been her home for the past month. The large vessel quickly moved out of lunar orbit and began to make her way deeper into the solar system to a safe distance to bear witness to the destruction of Orilla.

However, just a minute into their flight Marks said, "Sir, I have three incoming warships. Size and energy output indicates that they are Ori motherships. Eta is one minute out."

O'Neill clicked his ear pierce and said, "Carter, we have three incoming Ori motherships. Can we head to hyperspace?"

"No sir. The hyperdrive is still doing diagnostics and final adjustments. Eta is three minutes until it is done." Carter replied.

"Carter, we will have three Ori ships on us in less then one, can you do anything to make the drive finish faster?" O'Neill asked.

"Sorry sir, I can't. If I attempt to bypass the diagnostics, we might miss something that could destroy the drive. It's brand new and just installed, we can't run that risk." Carter replied.

"Then I guess we just we'll just have to avoid them. Can we cloak?" O'Neill asked, looking over at the screen showing the ever closing Ori motherships.

"No, the cloaking crystals are also going through their own diagnostics as well." Carter replied.

"Damn. Guess we are going to have to fight our way out. Power Asgard Beam weapons, raise shields and prepare to fight." O'Neill ordered, preparing himself for battle.

The shields of the Odyssey raised as a blue-green bubble wrapped itself around the Odyssey while special emitters on the Odysseys hull powered up for the first time ever.

They didn't have long to wait as the three Ori motherships dropped out of hyperspace soon after and once they were back in realspace, two of the Ori ships continued on their way towards Orilla while the third broke off and went flying towards the Odyssey.

"Marks, bring us about. We won't get enough distance to escape with that warship on our tail. Once we are in range, fire Asgard Beam weapons." O'Neill ordered as he held onto the arm rests of the captain chair.

Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala all walked onto the bridge and took up positions on either side of the bridge.

Meanwhile, the Odyssey banked hard to the right, the smaller vessel showing amazing maneuverability as she managed to dodge the long white particle beam from the Ori ship. Small blue energy bolts lept from their cannons on the Ori ships and flew across the void of space to impact the shields of the Odyssey, the small energy bolts doing little damage to the powerful protective screen.

The Odyssey maneuvered around to the aft of the Ori mothership and while she was in the middle of her arc, she unleashed her new weapons.

Two thin blue-white lances of hyper-energized plasma lashed outwards from two of the fore beam emitters, the beams impacting the shields on the dorsal section of the Ori mothership in quick succession. The beams caused the Ori's shields to flare up and after several seconds the beams sputtered and died out, but Marks noticed something.

"Sir, sensors are showing that enemy shields are fluctuating." Marks reported.

"Keep firing!" O'Neill ordered, determined to caticalize on this event.

Immediately after O'Neill said those words, two more lances of the ultra-destructive plasma came rushing forth from the dorsal emitters, one of the beams impacting the Ori shields and was successfully deflected, but the second beam impacted the shields and finally punched through the energy barrier. The beam continued forth into the very hull of the Ori mothership, the oxygen inside the ship flash igniting from the intense heat while power cables ceased to exist in moments. A large explosion erupted from the sit of the impact, but the Ori mothership had no time to recover as another plasma beam lanced out and struck the main power core of the Ori mothership. A titanic explosion erupted outards as the singularity that powers the large enemy vessel was breached, the immense amount of energy contained within the singularity released all at once.

The victorious Odyssey flew away from the burning remains of her enemy, small pieces of hull plating smacking into the shields of the Odyssey, but failed to breach them.

"We got them." Mitchell said, deeply amazed that at long last, finally they had weapons that can kill Ori ships.

"We got big honkin space guns." O'Neill said, a massive smile on his face. His inner ten year old child was bursting with excitement over how incredible these new Agard weapons are.

However, his revere as broken when Marks said, "Sir, the other Ori ships have entered Orilla's atmosphere and have begun to launch fighters. However, there is a massive power build up coming from the planet."

O'Neill was about to order hard right to head back to Orilla to attack those Ori ships, but then he remembered why the Odyssey as here in the first place. The immense build up of energy, the lack of any weapons being turned against those Ori warships and the imminent demise of the Asgard all pointed to one conclusion. The Asgard were going to take those Ori motherships with them.

"Power up the hyperdrive! We need to get out of here now!" O'neill bellowed, startling many near him.

"Yes sir, activating hyperdrive!" Marks replied, completely startled by O'neill change of demeanor. Luckily the hyperdrive was ready to be used and so with a single click of a button, the extremely advanced Asgard hyperdrive powered up and activated for the first time.

However, the moment the hyperspace window formed, Orilla herself began to explode. Vast eruptions began to tear the planet's crust apart as the large Asgard devices destabilized Orilla's core. A moment later and the planet exploded violently, giant piece of molten magma spewing forth while chunks of rock were hurled into space at hundreds of kilometers per seconds.

With their final breathe, the Asgard destroyed two Ori motherships as their souls road forth into Valhalla. However, the destruction of Orilla had much farther reaching consequences then even the Asgard could have predicted.

The Odyssey lept into her hyperspace window just as the highly contaminated energy wave caused by Orilla destruction and then polluted by the Ori singularity cores slammed into the open hyperspace window.

Massive amounts of energy was thrown directly into hyperspace, the alternate dimension that allows for faster then light travel. This raw and vastly uncontrollable energy tore across hyperspace and blew holes in the boundaries between realities.

Rifts and tears in reality itself were formed from all this energy being funneled into a hyperspace tunnel. Left unchecked, these rifts and tears would encompass these different realities and destroy them entirely.

However, gazing from beyond the veil of time and space stood a being. This being watched as the rifts and tears were formed and began to destroy the other realities.

Countless amounts of sentient beings would be killed unless he did something. He had the power. After all, he and his kind were responsible for what those on the lower realm called "the Big Bang" countless eons ago. Some of those lower realm managed to Ascend beyond their mortal forms, yet they were still but children compared to him and his kind.

After considering his options, the being decided to act. Reaching out with his power, he grabbed the alternate realities affected by these rifts and drew them into this reality. They had been contaminated by the rifts and if they had remained, their own realities would destroy those affected to protect themselves.

So, in order to save lives he drew forth that which had been effected and brought them here to his reality. Four new galaxies now laid inside his domain, each one destined to die if he couldn't get them stabilized.

First thing he did was close the tears in reality and then he began to meld these new galaxies into the galaxy called Avalon. Avalon merged with these new galaxies, forming a incredible mass of stars swirling together in harmony because he willed it so.

Looking down, he saw that the Ascended as they called themselves were panicking, trying to find who had changed Avalon in such a way. Let them try to find him, it shall be a fruitless endeavor.

This new super-galaxy would now be the home of untold amounts of lower beings. There would be confusion, panic, fear and mistrust as they all try to find out what has happened. But, there could also be new alliances as they come together to save themselves and their homes from those that wish to see them dead.

In particular, he foresaw that the children of Terra would play a crucial role in the future to come. They would find themselves facing many different enemies, but if they band together with their alternate cousins, then they might just survive.

He then felt a summon. His brothers and sisters were calling him. Not doubt to explain why he had just intruded upon their domains. He would most likely owe them favors in the future, but they will forgive him in time.

The nameless entity gave one last look upon his creation and then turned and left, all the while wondering just what would come next.

* * *

**And that is it for the first chapter of this new story! **

**I think it turned out well, couple of things that I think might have been done better, but I still think it works well enough.**

**Yeah, Asgard aren't completely dead, just their organic bodies. Copies of their minds now lay within the Odyssey until the time they can get the Replicator building machine working for themselves.**

**Always wondered why they didn't do that. I get Earth isn't super technologically advanced, but considering all the times the Tau'ri have pulled a miracle out of their asses, I wouldn't put it past them to find someway of allowing the Asgard to live. Even if they can't use organic bodies anymore, they should have still at least copied their minds into the Asgard core so that they can watch over Earth and make sure Earth doesn't use their tech for evil. Earth may have advanced far since the start of Stargate, but the Tau'ri are still a young species and needs limits to make sure they don't become the next Goa'uld empire.**

**In Stargate Universe, it's said that there is a artificial pattern in the Cosmic microwave background radiation and that the pattern could not have been natural in origin. This suggests intelligent life around the time of the Big Bang, so I decided to run with that idea. Nameless entity's older then the universe itself that caused the Big Bang and have watched over the universe long before it even existed. Beings of this caliber would logically outclass the Ascended by several leagues in terms of abilities. Don't expect them to appear a lot in this story. Having characters of this power would make every problem go away instantly and that doesn't make for an interesting story, so not going to appear a lot.**

**If you are wondering what the redesign of the Odyssey looked like, go google Stargate Polaris Task Group B1 by ZizZgfx. The Stargate ships he has created are incredible and I want to use more of his designs for this story.**

**I already have four franchises selected for this story. If you are wondering, the universes selected so far are: Stargate, Halo (time period is just after Fall of Reach), Star Trek (Just after Star Trek Beyond in the J.J. Abrams Trilogy), and Star Wars (Original Trilogy, legends continuity just after a New Hope, year is 2 ABY). **

**I have decided to cut the fifth universe out, there shall only be the four aforementioned universes above in this story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it was just too much hassle to try and think of another franchise and then try and merge it together with the pot of insanity I am already working with. I will try and make the chapters better to make up for it.**

**And that is it, so if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a PM, always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off. **

**Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter of this insane story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Neighbors**

The stars burned brightly against the infinite darkness of outer space, tiny dots of light lighting the way across space.

Flying across this vast void is a ship. Pure white in color, the ship has gentle curves along her outer hull, giving her a sleek appearance. The ship has a large circular saucer section that composes her main hull while a smaller circular secondary hull is connected to the upper hull by a thin neck portion. She has two large nacelles connected to the lower portion of her hull via two large pylons. And on her saucer section, right below the bridge are the words, "NCC-1701-A."

This is the USS Enterprise, a Constitution class Starship in service to the United Federation of Planets and more specifically, Starfleet which is the main Scientific, Expeditionary and Defensive arm of the Federation.

Currently the Enterprise is heading back to Yorktown, the Federation's newest and most advanced Starbase. The Enterprise has been in deep space for a little over two years now, bringing them to the end of the fifth and final year of their deep space mission. They have met and opened dialogues with dozens of sentient species, some of them peaceful, some of them hostile. But now, the ship is supposed to be returning to Yorktown for a refuel and resupply before heading back to Earth to debrief Starfleet about what they have encountered in their five years in deep space.

_"Captain's log. Stardate 2266.3. The Enterprise is returning to Yorktown to get some new supplies after our final two years in deep space. The crew has performed beyond expectation, performing with dignity and integrity in the face of unknown odds and opposition. The Enterprise has come across no less then seven hostile alien races and if not for the exceptional performance of the crew, the ship would have been lost numerous times. They are indeed, the best and brightest Starfleet has to offer. And they have more then earned a little shore leave before we head back to Earth. It feels odds that the mission we have dedicated ourselves to for the past five years has finally ended. All of our trials and tribulations have ended as we return to Earth with entire new frontiers for Starfleet to explore. Perhaps one day we can return here and continue searching, but for now, our mission is over. End log."_

Sitting in his Captain quarters is James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. A open computer terminal sits before him as he enters the latest entry of vocal reports for Starfleet.

Sighing, Kirk closes the terminal and turns to look out his window. Outside of the Enterprise, a bubble of warped space appears in front of the ship while smaller bubbles trail behind the ship.

Looking out, all Kirk can see are blurred lines that are the form of stars that they are passing by. It's a interesting sight, but Kirk would prefer to stare at regular looking stars, not bright looking lines.

As he starts to get lost in thought, the Tricorder on his desk starts to chirp and with a quick swipe, the Tricorder lays open n Kirk's hand.

"This is Kirk. What's up?" Kirk askes.

"Captain, please report to the bridge. I have found something that is most fascinating and I believe you may want to see it." The voice of his second in command, Spock from the planet Vulcan said.

"Got it. I'll be there in a second." Kirk replied.

"Captain, the turbolifts to not have the ability to transport a person across numerous decks in such a short period of time." Spock said, failing to grasp the metaphor. Even after more then five years among the crew of the Enterprise, Spock still misses the occasional human phrase.

"Never mind Spock, I'll be there soon. Kirk out." Kirk replied as he shut the Tricorder down and started to make his way to the bridge.

The interior of the ship is a match for the original Enterprise, have pure white walls with black flooring. Kind of bland if one were to ask Kirk, but then again he is a Starship Captain, not an interior decorator, so maybe there is a reason for this.

Reaching the turbolift, Kirk selects the bridge button and is taken up several levels.

The doors open and Kirk walks onto the Enterprise's bridge. The bridge looks exactly the same as the bridge of the original Enterprise, only with some slightly more advanced consoles and technology.

Standing near the door clad in his usual blue Starfleet uniform is Spock, his immaculately clean uniform the picture of perfection.

"Captain." Spock greeted.

"Mr. Spock, I believe you said you have something you think I would want to see." Kirk said.

"Indeed. Follow me Captain." spock said as he walked over to his science consoles and began to bring up sensor scans.

"For the past ten minutes, we have been detecting an unknown anomaly about one minute away from our current position. The anomaly is awash with unknown particles and based upon the scans I am getting, I believe that the anomaly might be a tear that leads into a higher dimensional plane." Spock said.

"Higher dimensional plane?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Starfleet already knows of Subspace, which is its own unique part of the universe with it's own time-space continuum. However, this anomaly appears to lead to something beyond subspace, a layer that exists underneath subspace as we know it." Spock explained.

"And you want to go check it out." Kirk said, more a statement then a question. He knew Spock and something like this is bound to get the Vulcan's curiosity.

"I believe it would be beneficial to do so. By analysing the anomaly, we might be capable of forming our own artificial versions one day. This would greatly increase our understanding of the universe as we know it." Spock said.

"Hm. I guess this thing won't be there for very long?" Kirk guessed.

"Actually, it appears that the anomaly is actually growing and getting stronger. It appears stable for right now, but I believe the anomaly will reach critical density and implode upon itself inside of twenty minutes. Captain, this is a once in a lifetime event. We cannot afford to miss such a chance." Spock urged Kirk.

Kirk gave it thought and said, "Mr. Sulu, divert course to the location of Spock's anomaly. We'll get some scans and then continue on our way to Yorktown before the thing explodes."

"Understood sir. Diverting course and heading towards the anomaly." Sulu said as the Enterprise dropped out of warp, changed her direction and then went back into Warp.

A minute later and the Enterprise arrived close to the anomaly.

"Bring up the anomaly on the main screen, I want to see this thing for myself." Kirk said and a few moments later the main screen showed a view of the anomaly.

It was a large green portal floating in space, wisps of green gas floating off of the portal and then disappearing a few hundreds meters away from the portal.

"Alright Mr. Spock, I want full spectrum scans on that thing. Get as much data as you possibly can, divert some power from non-essential systems to boost our sensors. Also, I want Deflector Shields raised just in case." Kirk ordered.

"Understood Captain. Boosting sensor's power." Spock calmly said as the sensor module was flooded with new power.

A few minutes later and Spock said, "Fascinating. It appears I was right, the anomaly is a rift into a higher dimensional plane the likes of which Starfleet has never come across."

"Cool. What do you think would happen if we went into that thing?" Kirk asked.

"Impossible to determine sir. The anomaly could have thousands of different effects on the hull and the crew. We could be exposed to radiation that would boil the flesh off of our bones instantly or a unknown energy burst could radiate the Warp Core and cause a breach. I would not recommend we do not try to find out." Spock said calmly.

"Understood. Mr. Sulu, keep us away from that thing at a minimum of 3,000 miles." Kirk said.

"Aye sir." Sulu said.

A few minutes later and Bones walked onto the bridge.

"Kirk, what's going on? We should be back at Yorktown by now." Bones said.

"Sorry Bones, but Spock found a cool anomaly that I thought we should check out." Kirk said with a smile.

"Oh great, another chance for the crew to be irradiated by an unknown energy that can kill us all. Good idea." Bones said tiredly. These past few years have tested McKoy's patience with the universe as more strange and unknown diseases were contracted by the crew that he had to heal.

"Don't worry Bones. We're keeping our distance and our Deflector shields are up, so we should be fine." Kirk said.

"I feel so much better." Bones deadpanned, causing a few of the younger crew members to crack a smile as the two bantered with one another.

Another few minutes passed by with no incidents when Spock said, "Captain, the anomaly is starting to reach critical density. I believe we should leave the area."

"Arlight, Mr. Sulu, engage Warp Drive, maximum speed, head for Yorktown. Let's get out here." Kirk ordered.

"Aye sir. Engaging Warp Drive." Sulu said as he pulled the lever and sent the Enterprise flying forth into the stars.

However, a few moments into their flight and Spock said, "Captain, I am detecting an unknown energy wave rapidly approaching the Enterprise. Impact in thirty seconds."

"An energy wave that can race with a ship at Warp?" Kirk asked, slightly shocked.

"Indeed. I cannot identify the energy wave, all I can tell you is the fact that is massive." Spock said.

"How massive?" Bones asked.

"Impossible to determine." Spock said.

"All hands, prepare for impact. I repeat, all hands prepare for impact." Kirk said as a klaxon sounded out all over the ship as the crew got ready for impact.

"Don't worry Bones, we have our Deflectors up. It's perfectly alright Bones. This is all your fault Jim, I know it is." Bones said as he strapped himself in.

"C'mon Bones, I think you're overreacting a little." Kirk said.

"I most certainly am not." Bones said with a slight glare.

"Impact in ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Spock said as he counted down.

A moment later and the ship was rocked as a massive impact threw everyone in the seats. The energy wave passed through the ship, knocking everyone out as the Enterprise was carried aloft by the energy wave far off course from Yorktown while the universe all around them changed irrevocably.

* * *

Meanwhile, a universe away a small light tan freighter that has a crescent shaped aft section while the bow has a twin prong shape to it with the cockpit being on the starboard side while a large satellite dish sat on the port side was flying in an asteroid field to try and avoid ten small fighters.

The fighters have a circular central module while two large rectangular fans sit on either side.

This freighter is the Millennium Falcon, a ship that shall one day become one of the most important and most legendary ships in history. But for right now, the Captain of said vessel really doesn;y care about that. All he cares about is not getting blown to atoms by that squadron of TIE fighters behind him.

"Damn that backstabbing pile of bantha crap! Next time I see him, I'm gonna shoot him!" Han Solo, owner and Captain of the ship swore as he banked the small ship to the right to dodge a massive steroid that crushed a single TIE.

"Han, I'm in the dorsal gun nest, Leia has the ventral one. We're gonna try and swat these TIEs down." Luke Skywalker, one of the few people Han can claim as a friend spoke through the communicator.

"Be careful. Blast an asteroid apart and we might do the TIE's job for them." Han said as he kept his eyes on the many asteroids around them. Flying through an asteroid field is a bad idea at the best of times and right now thanks to those TIE's the Millennium Falcon's Deflector Shields are badly drained. An asteroid of the right size and velocity will crush the freighter with little difficulty and Han really doesn't want to die today.

"Got it. We'll check our aim." Luke said as he cut the comm and diverted his attention back to aiming his gun turret.

"Fly boy having trouble getting us out of here?" Princess Leia Organa, Rebel Alliance Leader said with some slight irritation. She and Han just do not get along all that well, more often the two end up yelling at one another. Mostly because Han pushes Leia's buttons with his insinations that she likes him romantically.

"Han's doing his best. We just have to get clear of this asteroid field and then we can make the jump to hyperspace." Luke replied to his fellow gunner.

Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of the ship, first mate Chewbacca is currently scowling and roaring in his Wookie native tongue as he tries to get the hyperdrive ready. The Millenium Falcon is old. She might be a good ship for smuggling, but there is no denying that the ship is well past her prime. Many systems are not working at their optimal levels, especially since a lot of the systems have been modified with vastly illegal technologies that make getting repairs harder since a lot of sentient beings don't want to get on the wrong side of Imperial Law.

As Chewbacca worked to repair the hyperdrive, he suddenly heard a familiar series of beeps and whistles. Turning his furry head towards the noise, he saw the familiar domed head of R2-D2, the faithful and dependable astromech droid of Luke Skywalker.

The droid currently was standing on his two legs to give him a more straight posture while a cylindrical connector has come out of his chest and is now allowing him to make alterations. The droid let out another series of whistles and beeps to let Chewbacca know that the Hyperdrive Regulator has been finally been repaired.

Chewbacca let out a joyous roar. With the Hyperdrive regulator back online, the ship is almost ready to head to light speed. All they have to do is get out of the asteroid field and they are home free.

"R2, just what are you doing?" A condescending robotic voice said as a golden humanoid shaped robot walked over to R2.

Chewbacca instantly felt his good mood die an ugly death. C-3PO is the second robot Luke owns and by far, C-3PO is the one most people want to send to a compactor. The robot is cowardly, load, practically useless in almost any situation that their small band of misfits find themselves in since most of them end with the crew having to fight their way out.

Chewbacca got out of the repair pit he was just in and covered it over with the floor panels nearby and then started making his way to the bridge. Han is going to need his help to get them out of this one.

Meanwhile, back in the dorsal gun turret Luke swore as a TIE came screaming across the Falcon's port side, the twin cannons on the ball shaped cockpit splashing green bolts of plasma onto the Falcon's Deflector shield which is rapidly loosing power from how many TIEs are attacking at once.

Luke took the control stick for the turret and yanked it up and fired, the red plasma bolts screaming from the four barrels of the turret. The TIE had no time to react and flew into the plasma blasts, the red bolts melting into the thin and weak armor of the TIE with ease. The small fighter exploded in a bright cloud of expanding plasmatic gases, scratching one more TIE from the formation.

"I got another one. That brings the total to three for me, two for you, right Leia?" Luke said with a smile.

The sound of blaster bolts firing filled his comm link followed by Leia saying, "Wrong. It's three apiece farm boy."

Luke narrowed his eyes as his competitive spirit flared up as he said, "The games not over yet."

Luke saw a flash of green as two more TIE came down onto the Falcon hard, their cannons firing as fast as they could.

Luke moved his turret towards the lead TIE and let loose a stream of red bolts that managed to smash into the TIE's cockpit, blowing the cockpit apart and causing the fighter to explode violently.

The second TIE however as too fast and managed to pass Luke by as it completed its attack run, draining the Falcon's shields even more as Han continued to try and fly out of the asteroid field.

"Hey guys, shields are down to 21%! If you two don't get rid of those remaining TIE's, we're all gonna be meeting our ancestors in the afterlife." Han yelled out, a small line of sweat leaking from his brow.

"You're not helping!" Leia yelled back as she fired at another incoming TIE, but missed as the TIE banked away from the Falcon.

"Listen your worshipfulness, if I was firing that gun I would have already killed all the TIE's, but I'm needed up here on the bridge to try and navigate us out of this asteroid field without letting that Star Destroyer know where we are! If you think you can do better, then come up here and take control! If not, the be quiet and kill those TIEs!" Han yelled out.

"You arrogant, banatha smelling blockhead!" Leia shouted back at Han, but before Han could retaliate Luke cut in and said, "Can you two please focus on getting us out of here alive? You two can kill each other when we're back with the fleet."

"Fine." The two of them said at the same time.

Luke simply sighed as he turned the turret towards the newest incoming TIE, which was being smart and had cut his engine power down a little to maintain his position behind the Falcon. He was in the perfect spot where neither Luke nor Leia could get him with the guns while he is feely capable of hitting the Falcon with his own weapons.

The TIE was letting loose, twin streams of emerald energy splashing against the rear Deflector shields. However, the pilot was too eager to try and take the falcon down and so wasn't ready for Han to push the Falcon down in dive, which meant that Luke could now take the TIE out.

The TIe pilot banked hard to port to try and get out of the firing arc of Luke's turret, but was too slow and so the TIE took several dozen ruby red plasma bolts to the starboard side rectangular fin which resulted in the fin being blown apart and causing the TIE to spin around out of control until it hit an asteroid and blew apart.

Meanwhile, Leia had two TIE coming from underneath the Falcon for a pass at the freighter, but Leia managed to nail the leftmost TIE in the cockpit, blowing that one apart while the other was caught by the shrapnel of his dead partner which caused it to lose engine power and couldn't react in time to avoid the stream of energy bolts Leia let into it, causing the second TIE to be killed.

"Is that all of them?" Luke asked tiredly.

"Yeah, that's all of them. We'll be leaving the asteroid field in twenty seconds. Prepare for the jump to hyperspace." Han said as he ducked and dodged out of the way of more asteroids.

Luke and Leia both got out of their gun turrets and headed into the main section of the Falcon. Once there, the two quickly headed for the cockpit.

Han and Chewie were both there, the two of them quickly working to get the coordinates from the nav-computer.

"Settle in, we're at the very edge of the asteroid field. Once out, it's just be a few seconds before we can make the jump." Han said, not even bothering to turn and look at the two.

Leia and Luke both sat down and strapped themselves in while C-3PO and R2-D2 both rolled into the cockpit.

A few seconds later and the Falcon finally got out of the asteroid field, only to get a warning beeping from one of the computers.

"That Star Destroyer is right behind us. Around 1,000 miles out and closing fast. We'll be in tractor beam range soon. we have to make the jump now Chewie!"; han said looking at the console.

Chewie let out a roar as he put in the coordinates that the navicomputer finally spat out. After he finished punching in the coordinates, he let out another roar.

"Alright, punch it!" Han yelled as Chewie pulled a lever, causing the ship to make the jump to hyperspace.

The view of the stars in front of the Falcon blurred, being nothing more then brightly burning lines as a large blue tunnel enveloped the Falcon.

Han collapsed in his seat, happy to finally be in the safety of hyperspace and not facing an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Well that was fun." Han said as he wiped his forehead with his right hand.

"Finally away from the Imperials. But now we just lost a possible safe haven. Alliance High Command will not be happy losing yet another system to the Imperials." Leia said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would rather keep my head and not be shot by some Stormtrooper. Rather we lose this system then our lives. We can find the resources for Echo base in other systems." Han said.

"How? More and more star systems are turning us away as the Imperials have started cracking down hard after the Death Star was destroyed. At this rate we'll have no place left to turn outside of our few loyal star system." Leia said.

"The galaxy is a big place. Plenty of places that are just waiting to take a shot at the Empire and what you are forgetting is that the Empire is making a lot of enemies by cracking down. They keep this up and we'll have hundreds of eager recruits ready to take the fight to the Empire." Han said with his signature smirk on his face.

Leia would have liked to say something back to Han, but the beeping from one of the consoles interrupted the conversation.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Sensors are picking something up." Han said, looking over the readings.

"In hyperspace?" Leia said.

"There are plenty of things that can affect a ship even in hyperspace. Suns, black holes, supernovas, so it can happen, but this is different. It looks like an energy wave." Han said.

"An energy wave? Captain Solo, just what do you mean?" C-3PO said.

"What I mean chrome dome is that there is an approaching energy wave that will hit us in forty seconds based on the speed of the wave." Han said as he and Chewbacca started flipping switches.

"Should we drop out of hyperspace?" Luke asked.

"Nope. We'll just be hit by the energy wave even faster. Apparently the wave is affecting everything in both hyperspace as well as in real space. Besides, we drop out know and we have no idea what we'll hit. We could drive right into a planet at near light speed which would be really bad." Han said as he continued working.

"So what do we do?" Leia asked.

"Strap in and prepare to ride the wave out. I've put all energy into our deflector shield to try and mitigate the damage, but e'll most likely take some damage. I'm sealing the cockpit in the event of hull failure." Han said as the door leading to the rest of the ship closed itself off.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Leia asked.

"No idea. Never seen anything like this before. But we'll do our damnedest to live." Han said as he finished his preparations and strapped himself into the Captain's chair.

"We're doomed." C-3PO said pessimistically.

"Either shut him up or shut him down. We need to concentrate, not listen to goldenrod have a meltdown." Han said irritably.

The seconds wore on as the wave approached the small freighter until at last, the freighter as struck hard. The small ship bounced around as the ship shook like it as in an earthquake.

Those on the ship were knocked unconscious by the energy wave as it passed them by, the freighter being carried away by the energy wave to an unknown destination.

* * *

Inside a black tunnel with no colors, a large blocky ship made of gunmetal grey armor flew forth.

This is the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, one of the UNSC's many Halcyon class Light Cruisers in deployment, however the Autumn is special. She has many major upgrades over the rest of her sister ships that make her much stronger and more powerful.

She has a better MAC cannon, more Archer missile pods and a much more powerful nuclear fusion reactor. Not only that, she also carries a single Spartan-II super soldier, John-117.

All of these things make the Pillar of Autumn a much more deadly beast, however for all of her upgrades, the Covenant still can destroy her with ease.

The Covenant are a coalition of alien species united together under one banner that have all declared a war of extermination against humanity for unknown reasons. This has lead to a 28 year long war that has seen a large portion of the 800 human worlds turned into apocalyptic wastelands incapable of supporting human life anymore.

The UNSC has lead a valiant attempt at holding the Covenant back, however they are just too outmatched in outer space. On the ground the UNSC can hold their own and can even win. In outer space though, the Covenant warships are just too strong. With their energy shields, plasma based weaponry that melts through even the toughest of UNSC armor plating within seconds and their faster Slipspace speeds, even the smallest of Covenant capital grade warships take at least three-to-one odds to be beaten. So, even if the UNSC wins on the ground, the Covenant can just vaporize them from orbit and there is not a thing the UNSC can do about it.

The UNSC has become rapidly more desperate for any advanced technologies that might just turn the odds against the Covenant, scouring every planet, every moon, any possible location where Covenant technology might lay for them to find, yet they have found only meagur scraps of technology, usually from ground forces which has lead to the development of personal shield technology, yet they still lack any shields for their own warships.

Just days prior, Reach, the UNSC's largest naval base, strategic headquarters and second-largest population center, has fallen to the Covenant. All the UNSC's defenses, all of their ships, all of their tricks ultimately meant nothing as the Covenant steamrolled through the defenses around Reach. Only the Pillar of Autumn managed to escape and even then, that was by the skin of their teeth.

It has been five days since the Pillar of Autumn fled Reach. Moral on the ship is low as even though only a few of the troops have been injured, all of them are still reeling from the shock of losing Reach. The crew is dealing with this by doing as much work as they can to keep their minds off of the horrific memories of Reach burning. Some of the troops are helping the wounded recover from plasma burns and other injuries while the rest of the crew is doing what they can to fix the damage the vessel took during her fight with the Covenant. Thankfully the damage isn't debilitating as only a few glancing shots from Plasma Torpedoes grazed the ships hull and melted through only a few decks of armor which is not close to as bad as it could have been.

Captain Jacob Keyes stepped onto the bride of the Autumn, his face seemingly made of stone as he walked over to the holotable.

"Cortana, ship status." Keyes ordered.

A blue block of light appeared as a consolidated into the form of a woman. She appeared to be roughly 25-ish, but age is impossible to determine based on he holographic avatar she has chosen. Lines of code appeared to be running through her body, protecting her modesty.

Cortana crossed her arms across her chest and said in slightly compertized voice, "Well Captain, we are in one piece and unless something bad happens, we're most likely going to stay that way. Covenant Plasma Torpedoes only grazed us luckily, so damage to hull is minor with decks 13-15 on the starboard side being open to space while decks 25-31 on the port side also being vented. We used a large portion of our Archer's up killing that Supercarrier and our nuclear missile tubes have been jammed thanks to internal damage. Repair crews think they can get it fixed inside of seven days, but they said don't count on it."

She then showed a holographic screen showing the point defense guns of the Autumn and said, "Our point defense guns have 78% of their ammunition left while our Spitfire's have 71% on their stock and our Sentry auto-turrets have 62% left in their stock, so we are doing okay on that part. MAC cannon has plenty of ammunition left and thankfully hasn't suffered any damage, so there's that. Our main concern is our Archers. We are down to 20% and some of the remain pods have had their launching mechanisms fried thanks to the plasma damage. Repair crews are working hard, but I think unless we completely rebuild the pods from the ground up, they aren't going to work. A lot of the internal electronics were badly damaged and we don't have the spare parts to be repairing them all."

Keyes had taken out his grandfather's pipe and was silently chewing on the tip of it, a habit he has developed over the years to try and deal with stressful situations.

"We have been in worse conditions. What about the crew?" Keyes asked.

"Out of the 800 Army personal , only 54 are down in the infirmary for minor wounds. They'll be back on their feet in around two weeks or so. ODST's got off lighter, only 12 injuries, also expected to recover. Spartan John-117 is safely sleeping in a cryo-chamber. So, what do we do now Captain? We lost a large portion of our Spartan's down on Reach and have suffered damage. Not only that, but we have also lost our only chance at getting a Covenant ship. RED FLAG has failed horribly." Cortana said with concern.

Keyes sighed and said, "I know. But, with Reach fallen, we might be the last hope at survival humanity has. We have to find the Covenant homeworld and get one of their leaders to force a truce. There is no other options Cortana."

Cortana knew he was right. Before Keyes had a chance to talk a single word, Cortana had already run ten of thousands of simulations on humanity's chances of survival and in none of them did humanity win in a show of arms. Fighting the Covenant has proven to be a hopeless fight, however this plan of theirs is not much better. The odds of them somehow getting to the Covenant homeworld is slim to none and that is not even factoring in however large the defense fleet of that planet must be as well as how hard it is going to be to capture a Covenant leader. Cortana stopped calculating the odds of this mission being successful after the chances got lower then 0.0006%.

But logically, Cortana knew Keyes is right. The UNSC has exhausted literally almost every other option available to them and unless the UNSC just so happens upon advanced alien technology that they can immediately use, they are going to lose the war inside of a year.

Before Cortana could think for very long, the sensors detected something inside their Slipspace stream.

"Captain, we have something on our sensors. Unknown energy wave. It will overtake us in thirty seconds." Cortana said.

"Sound alert, get the crew strapped in. Can you drop us out of Slipspace?" Keyes asked.

"I don't think that would be wise sir. We have traveled a fair distance from Reach and we have no idea what we might crash into if we drop out right now." Cortana said with slight unease.

"Do you think the hull can take the energy wave?" Keyes asked as he strapped himself in.

"Unknown sir. It's unlike anything I have ever seen before in my life." Cortana said as she analyzed the energy wave every way she could think of and she was still no closer to understanding it.

"Then take us out of Slipspace. I am not about to risk the ship being torn apart." Keyes ordered.

"Understood." Cortana responded as she sent the deactivate signal for the Slipspace drive.

The Pillar of Autumn came out of Slipspace with little fanfare, a large abyss colored portal appearing in front of the ship of which the ship squeezed through and then collapsed after the ship left.

However, a few moments after the ship left Slipspace, the ship was engulfed by the energy wave and swept away, the entire crew being rendered unconscious as soon as the energy wave struck.

* * *

Across four different realities, a mysterious energy wave has appeared, sweeping away stars, planets and everything else until nothing remains of those Milky Way galaxies.

As one, the four Milky Way's combined into one, leaving them as a massive super galaxy.

This shall forever be remembered by those that have yet to come into existence as "The Merging." And it will be remembered as the most important event in civilized history.

Our story now truly shall begin.

* * *

In a small solar system with only dead worlds orbiting a normal yellow star, a flat tar ripped open in space. Colored light green, the tear stopped silent and unmoving for a few moments before a strange blur shot out of the tear at ludicrous speeds as the tear disappear from existence.

The blur came to an abrupt halt a few miles from it's exit point, revealing itself to be the USAF Odyssey, the ship managing to survive being shot into its own hyperspace window after being struck by the energy wave formed from Orilla's destruction.

A few seconds later and another vessel was deposited in the solar system, this one coming out of a distortion in space. The sleek hull and registration number disclosed the fact that the vessel in question is the USS Enterprise, also somehow managing to survive her own brush with an uncontrolled and unexpected strike by the mysterious energy wave.

Another few seconds passed as yet another vessel was deposited into the solar system, this one being much smaller then the other two sleeping giants. The Millenium Falcon, despite her small size, managed to hold together and survive the impact of the energy wave as well as her uncontrolled voyage through hyperspace.

A moment after that an a much larger vessel came into view. The UNSC Pillar of Autumn has actually been here much longer then the other ships, the ship just laying still after the energy wave disappeared.

The four ships were silent, their reactors being cold and offline while their crews remained unconscious after being struck by the energy wave.

A silent and empty space station in the shape of cylinder with emerald green conduits running across the outer hull floated near the four ships. Sensing the ships, life support as well as gravity systems automatically reactivated as the stations primitive AI assumed the ships were actually it's masters returning to take control of the station once more. After bringing the reactors back on and ensuring gravity as well as life support are back online, the station began to await for the ships to dock with it.

* * *

O'Neill groaned slightly as he came back to consciousness, the right side of his head throbbing. Reaching up, he felt no blood, just a burning spot. Most likely he hit his head on his chair and gave himself a nasty bruise.

All around him, the fellow members of the command staff all started to pick themselves up and begin running diagnostics on the ship to try and ascertain what damages they have suffered.

"Damage report." O'Neill called out.

"Sir, scans are showing our hull is still in one piece, no damage. Internal scans are showing no damage as well. Asgard Core is safe as well as the Asgard Minds. Colonel Derek is checking them over and is saying they are alright." Major Marks said.

O'Neill let out a sigh of relief. It appears that the Odyssey was very lucky. No damage and more importantly, no Asgard lost and the Asgard Core is safe as well.

"What about the crew?" O'Neill asked.

"So far, three crewmen are reporting minor injuries, one broken arm and five with minor to major concussions as well. No deaths. All compartments are reporting green across the board. However, the Hyperdrive is offline and is going through a diagnostic sequence. We should be able to jump back to hyperspace in fifteen minutes sir." Marks said.

"Good. Carter, mind explaining to me what in the hell just happened?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir, I am going over the logs sir. Apparently, just as we were entering hyperspace we were struck by the energy wave from Orilla's destruction. The force of the blast shot us into hyperspace like a bullet. We are lucky sir, the Asgard Core recognized the danger and diverted all power from the secondary reactors into the shield generators. Normally a ship using an Asgard hyperdrive can't raise shields while in hyperspace, but the core was able to handle the strain on the systems and get the shields raised. If the core hadn't acted, the ship would have been destroyed." Carter said as she read over the logs.

"Asgard engineering as it's best. Even without bodies the little guys are saving our asses. So, we good to head back once the hyperdrive is back online?" O'Neill asked.

"I would like to run several scans just to be sure, but from where I am standing, the ship is good to head back to Earth, sir." Carter reported.

"Okay, run a few scans just to be on the safe side Carter. Oh, before I forget, can you tell me where we are?" O'Neill asked.

"The star charts are working on it sir, we should have an answer soon." Carter replied.

"Okay, call if anything's broken. O'Neill out." Jack said before cutting the comm link.

Cameron, Vala, Teal'c and Daniel all regain consciousness soon and were brought up to speed quickly.

"So the ship got hit by the energy wave from Oriall's destruction and catapulted us god knows how many lights years away?" Daniel asked, bad memories from when something similar happened years ago when he, Sam, Jack and Sam's Dad, Jacob Carter where all sent 4 million lights years with Apophis.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Carter is running some scans just to be sure we are good to go and once we get our position, we'll be back to sweet old mother Earth in no time." Jack said with a smile.

"Sir, sort range sensors are operational again and we just detected three unknown ships around 1,000 miles from us in different directions." Marks said.

"Bring them up on screen. Let's see what we are dealing with." O'Neill said.

Marks nodded and quickly brought up a view of the unknown vessels.

Everyone looking at the main screen let out as gasp as the three small holographic screens showed two ships deeply ingrained into the minds of every young child ever since their two respective franchises were created.

"Marks, are you sure you brought up the screen right? The sensor array ain't damaged, correct?" O'Neill asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"No sir. Sensor array is working perfectly and I brought up the scan correctly. What are seeing is indeed correct." Mark said, also unable to believe his eyes.

"Sir, am I going crazy or is the Millenium Falcon as well as the Enterprise just outside the ship?" Mitchell said.

"You're not crazy, unless we all went crazy at the same time, which would then make this a group bonding experience." O'Neill said with his usual tone.

"Sir, scans on the three vessels show that their reactors are offline, although secondary reactors are working and life support is operational." Marks supplied.

"Okay. Let's think about this logically. We get hit by that energy wave from the Asgard blowing themselves up, we go unconscious and when we wake up we see ships from fictional universes right outside. There can be only one logical answer." O'Neill said as all eyes turned to him. "We are all still unconscious and this is a mass hallucination."

"Sir, I don;t think that's the case. I patched into the sensors and I see the other ships. While I was scanning the background area, I noticed a large amount of discrepancies with the stars." Carter said over the comm channel.

"What kind of discrepancies are we talking about Carter?" O'Neill asked.

"Some stars have moved far from their original alignment and more over, there are a lot more stars then there should be." Carter said.

"Carter, I may not be the smartest man to live, but even I know that stars do not move and stars do not randomly appear out of nowhere." O'Neill said, before he was ct off by Vala talking.

"She's right. I have been looking the stars over and I can tell you with absolute certainty that there are a hole hell of a lot more stars then we are used to. Unless the memories from Quetesh are wrong." Vala said.

They all knew that when it comes to certain subjects, Vala is the best person the SGC has. One of them is the ability to locate and plot positions in space, based just upon observations of the constellations. If Vala is saying that the stars aren't right and that there is a lot more of them then usual, they will take her word at it.

"So what? The Milky Way gained a couple of new additions?" Mitchell asked, unable to see the significance of these events.

"COlonel Mitchell, if more stars have appeared in our galaxy, it might be a sign that we are no longer in our own universe anymore. We have long since found proof of alternate realities, perhaps we have been thrown into one. That would explain the existence of two warships who previously have only existed in the imagination of Earth's people/" Teal'c said.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"I am running several background checks to determine if indeed we have been through to some alternate parallel reality, the results should be coming in soon. Theoretically, it is possible. There are an infinity of infinity worth of parallel realities. The possibility that there is a reality where the characters of both Star Trek and Star Wars actually living, breathing people is actually quite high. Both of them living together in the same reality is also equally likely somewhere in the grand range of the multiverse. However, the odds of us running into them is astronomically small to the point of near impossibility. However, when you consider our luck, it's not so far out of the range of possibility." Carter said.

It is true, when it comes to experiencing the weird, the unexplained or the impossible, the SGC has a record of somehow managing to see all of it. Alternate realities, time dilation, alien empires, time travel, alien created cloned younger versions of themselves, SG-1 has seen and done it all. Meeting once thought to be fictional characters is just another day in the job of being an SGC member.

"So, what do we do?" Daniel finally asked the question bugging everyone.

"I think we should meet with them. Always did want to talk to Kirk and Solo. This might be my only chance to do so." O'Neill said with excitement bubbling beneath the surface.

"Would the crew of the Enterprise even talk to us? We are from the past from their point of view and the Federation has strict rules regarding time travel. Not only that, they might believe they are breaching the Prime Directive by speaking to us." Teal'c cationed.

"They can only not talk to civilizations who haven't developed FTL travel yet. We have several ships capable of that, so speaking to use shouldn't violate the Prime Directive. As for the whole we are from their past, we aren't. We are from another universe and so it should be safe for them to talk to us. Logically, if the Vulcans, Klingons or Romulans existed in our universe, the Goa'uld would have wiped them out years ago as a threat to their rule of the galaxy. The fact that we haven't found a scrap of evidence to them ever existing, shows we are from two different universes. So all in all, the Enterprise crew should have no objections to talking with us." O'Neill said with a smirk.

It is a good argument and one that should alleviate any concerns the crew of the Enterprise has with talking to them.

"Carter, if for some reason we have to fight our way out, can we?" O'Neill asked. He didn't plan on firing the first shots, bt to protect the crew and the ship, he would destroy ven the Enterprise.

"Shields are at 78% and charging fast, should be at 100% in three minutes. Asgard Plasma Beam weapons are operational and be activated at any time. Ion Cannons are also operational. Missile tubes are working perfectly as well as the torpedo tubes. Rail Guns and Disruptor Cannons can be turned on at anytime sir. Bottom line is, if a fight does break out, we can fight back. However, I can't gareteen the effectiveness of our guns against ships from alternate realities." Carter warned.

"Understood." O"neill said as he then turned to Marks and said, "Hail all three ships."

Marks nodded and quickly pressed a few buttons on his console and then said, "You're on sir."

O'Neill said nothing as he stood up and walked over to the front screen and looked at the three vessels before him.

"Unknown vessels, this is the USAF Earth warship Odyssey. We mean you no harm. We wish to talk to you. I repeat, unknown vessels, this is the Earth warship Odyssey, please respond." O'Neill said, listening for any response.

The silence that permeated the bridge was deafening.

* * *

Kirk groaned a little as he sat back up in his chair, a throbbing headache rampaging across his head.

Looking around, he saw the other members of the bridge crew waking up one after another. Soon the bridge was filled with noise once again as his crew went to work.

"Damage report." Kirk ordered.

"It appears the ship suffered no damage sir." One of the bridge crew said.

"Captain, we have three unknown vessels on our short range sensors. One is around 900 meters in length, one is 1,710 meters and the final one is 34.7 meters in length." Spock said.

"On screen." Kirk ordered, the main flaring to show each of the vessels.

All three had a kind of utilitarian design to them, two of them have a blocky ship design, one looking like a literal brick with engines strapped to the end of it while another looking like a grey bread box with two outriggers on the sides of the ship while the final one had a two prongs on the bow with a crescent shaped aft section to it.

"Spock, you recognize them?" Kirk asked.

"Negative Captain, these vessels do not belong to any known organization currently encountered by the Federation. This is a first contact." Spock said.

"Great. Possible first contact with potentially three new civilizations and the ship is knock out. Good way to make first impressions. Uhura, can we contact them?" Kirk asked.

"Almost. Just got to lock in the frequency and...Sir! They are contacting us! It's on a broad band frequency, they want to talk to us.' Uhura said.

"Eager little guys. Well, let's hear what they have to say." Kirk said as a new voice filled the bridge.

"I repeat, this is General Jack O'Neill of the USAF Earth warship Odyssey contacting unknown vessels, please respond." The voice said, sounding like it came from an older human male.

"Uhura, is the translater working?" Kirk asked, slightly confused.

"Sir, the translator doesn't have to. He is speaking English. Every word spoken is how he said them." Uhura siad with equal confusion to her Captain.

"If I remember correctly, the United States Air Force was disbanded over a century ago when the UNited States as well as many of Earth's governments collapsed during World War III." Spock supplied.

"You're right Spock it did. So whoever is on that ship is either lying, dylusional or we have found ourselves in a really awkward situation." Kirk said.

"Open a channel. I want to talk to him." Kirk ordered.

"Channel open." Uhura said.

"This is James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise is service to the United Federation of Planets as well as Starfleet. We read you load and clear Odyssey." Kirk said.

A moment of silence followed before the voice returned.

"Thanks, We have been trying to contact you guys for the past three minutes. Marks was starting to run out of frequencies to try." O'Neill said.

"Sorry about that. We had a few concerns to take car off. I can;t help but notice you said USAF. Would I be correct in assuming you mean the United States Air Force?" Kirk asked.

The line was dead for a few seconds before a response was given.

"Yes. This ship is owned and operated by the United States Air Force on planet Earth." O'Neill said.

"Well, that's a problem since the United States and all organizations working for it collapsed during World War III over a century ago. Can you explain why a deceased government is in operation of an advanced starship?" Kirk asked.

Another period of silence followed before O'Neill said, "This vessel are her crew are from the year 2006."

Out of all possible answers, Kirk didn't know how to respond to that one.

"Sir, I have run a scan of the ship and there appears to be a temporal fluctuation in the vessels quake. Scans have revealed tachyons that are different from the rest of or known universe. This supports their claim." Spock said.

"So, you're telling me we are looking at a vessel from 2006 operated by the United States government?" Kirk asked, not believing the story for a moment.

"It would appear so. It is curious how the United States government managed to create vessel in that time period, considering it was many years prior to the development of Warp and the First Contact with Vulcan." Spock said, intrigued by the vessels existence.

"Bones, how likely is it that we are all having a mass halucian together?" Kirk asked.

"I've run a scan. There's nothing in the air or being transmitted that would cause a simultaneous and shared hallucination. What we are seeing is really happening." Bones said as he ran a scan.

"Alright, so what do we do? We can't talk to them, the Prime Directive as well as the Temporal Directive must be followed here, right Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Actually Captain, I believe our current situation makes it so that both of those directives are not applicable. The vessel is from the past, true, but they must have a FTL drive to be so far from Earth, thus satisfying the Prime Directive. Secondly, they might not be from our timeline. If such a vessel was capable of being built in 2006, then history would have mentioned so. Earth's technological state at that time period would prevent them from building sch a craft, so advanced alien technology must have either been given to them, they stole it or they found it. Either way, such advanced technology would make itself known to the world and thusly, history would remember such a vessel. Even after World War III, some records of such advanced technology would have survived. The fact that such a vessel is not mentioned in history leads me to believe the vessel is from an alternate Earth, a parallel reality." Spock said.

"An alternate Earth?" Scotty asked.

"Yes. Several scientists in the Federation believe that there is a multiverse of parallel realities where every possible decisions has an alternate outcome. Small changes in the timeline leading to completely alien and unfamiliar versions of our own reality. It is possible that the Odyssey may in fact come from one of these alternate universes." Spock said.

"So, what do we do?" Kirk asked.

"There is no directive or protocol for this eventuality. We will have to ing it, as you humans say." Spock replied.

"Alright then. Is there a neutral place were we can all meet together face to face?" Kirk asked.

"There appears to be a large derelict space space around three light minutes away from us. Scans show light support is functional as well as gravity. We could hold a meeting there." Spock said.

"Okay, let's talk to them." Kirk said, spinning his seat to face the main screen once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew of the Millennium Falcon were listening into the conversation between the odyssey and the Enterprise.

"Well Solo, recognize any of the ships?" Leia asked, looking over the form of the Enterprise, appreciating the soft and gentle curves of the ship.

"Nope. Never heard about this Earth place either, although it sounds important from the way the two Captains are talking about it." Solo said, looking over the scanner.

"So, what should we do? The hyperdrive is scrammed badly, so we can't leave. I think the only thing we can do is talk to them and hope they don;t vaporize us." Luke said.

"Farm boy is probably right. The Falcon ain't leaving the system for a while and from the size of those ships, they are probably packing some serious firepower, so fighting or way out is suicidal. Playing ball with them is our only chance of survival. Well Princess, you're up, Our lives are in your hand." Solo said, gesturing to the communication console.

"Thanks Solo." Leia said as she moved into the copilot seat that was empty after Chewbacca when to see the hyperdrive.

Reaching out, Leia gently tapped the comm link and said, "This is Princess Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance to unknown vessels, please respond."

A few seconds of silence followed and Leia was about to speak again when the voice that identified itself as O'neill said, "We read you loud and clear Princess Leia. We mean you no harm."

"Well at least they aren't shooting at us." Solo said.

"Greetings General O'Neill. We find ourselves lost at the moment and a bit confused as to what is going on. Do you think you can render assistance?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. There appears to be a large space station near our current location. I think we should all head over there and just talk face to face until we figure this all out." O'Neill said.

"I got it. It's a large station, not as large as the Death Star or some of the other things we have seen, but it is larger then any Star Destroyer. Around 15 kilometers in diameter. Life support is operational as well as gravity." Solo said.

"We really have no other choice then to accept. I think if they wanted to, they could kill us or capture us with little difficulty, so we have to listen to what they say." Luke consoled.

"I agree with Farm Boy. No sense in pissing off the people with the large warships loaded with weapons. Might as well see what they want before we do anything." Solo said.

Leia nodded and then said, "Understood. We will meet you there General O'Neill."

Leia shut the comm link down and Han took control of the Falcon, maneuvering the small freighter around to face the station and then ignited the repulsor engines to send the ship flying forth towards the station.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Keyes and the crew of the Pillar of Autumn had all awaken and where currently listening in on the conversation between the Enterprise, the Odyssey and the Millenium Falcon.

"Cortana, what can you tell me about these ships?" Keyes asked.

"Not much besides the fact they aren't some of ours and they aren't Covenant. I can tell you the Odyssey is putting out ridiculous amounts of energy, much higher then any UNSC ship and Covenant ships with only a CSO class ship coming close. Also, the Enterprise is putting out some high amounts of energy as well and appears to have some DEW on her hull, scans aren't really getting through to get me an accurate picture. However, what I can tell you is there are humans on all three ships." Cortana said.

"How? Possible Insurrectionists who found alien technology?" Keyes asked.

"Possibility. However, from the way this General O'Neill and Captain Kirk are talking, they are both apart of official governments both situated on Earth, but not apart of the UEG. That can't be possible, so either they are both lying or things have just gotten a lot weirder for us." Cortana said.

Keyes was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Wake up 117. Get him to the bridge. We are going to meet them at that station and I want him with the delegation in case things go south."

"Knowing our luck, they most likely will." Cortana quipped before she sent the command to have Spartan 117 thawed out.

Keyes then turned towards his bridge crew and said, "Get me a link to the Odyssey and the Enterprise, I want to talk to them."

A few seconds later and he heard, "You're on sir."

"This is Captain Jacob Keyes of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn to Starfleet vessel USS Enterprise and USAF Odyssey, do you read me?" Keyes asked.

A second later and General O'Neill said, "O'Neill hear, I can read you loud and clear."

"Captain Kirk, we are hearing you Pillar of Autumn." Kirk said a few moments later.

"We have no idea what is going on, so if we will have us, we would like to head to the unknown space station and talk things over with you." Keyes said.

"Fine by me." O'Neill said.

"I would very much like that Captain Keyes. I'll be seeing you in person in just a few minutes." Kirk said.

"Very well. The Pillar of Autumn shall be there momentarily, Keyes out." Keyes aid as the communication channel closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Pillar of Autumn's cryo bay, a single cryotube opened up to reveal it's content.

Inside was a massive giant of a man, standing seven feet tall while clad in his olive green armor that shined in the light of the cryo bay.

After a few seconds, the figure began to move, his fingers slowly twitching and then clenching into fists as the figure began to more into a upward sitting position.

A few seconds later, and the figure had leapt from his cryotube and was now standing upright as he moved his arms and legs a little to get feeling back in them.

Once the figure as done, Cortana's voice came from the overhead PA system and said, "The Captain wants to see you Spartan. A bit of a situation has formed since you went into cryo."

Spartan John-117 said nothing as he made his ay from the cryo bay and went to the lift to take him to the bridge.

As he walked through the halls, UNSC personal all moved out of his way, some of them having excitement and awe in their faces, while other had looks of apprehension and fear.

Wherever he went in the UNSC, these looks are not only common, but expected. He and the other Spartan-II's learned early on that those in the regular military or even the ODST's will always look at Spartans with fear and awe at the same time for various reasons.

He doesn't care about that, all he cares about is completing his missions and protecting humanity. That is all he and his brothers and sisters were made to do and so he shall continue to do so, until the day he dies.

After a few minutes of transversing the large vessel, 117 walked onto the bridge of the vessel and saw the holographic avatar of Cortana conversing with Captain Keyes.

"Captain Keyes." John said in his baritone voice as he saluted his superior officer, standing ramrod straight as he did so.

"Master Chief. Good of you to join us. As Cortana said, we are in a situation. Recently the ship was struck by an unknown energy wave that knocked the crew out and shot us to an unknown sector of space. When we came to, we found three other ships, one ship a little bit smaller then a Covenant Frigate called the USAF Odyssey with another ship being slightly smaller then that called the USS Enterprise, while the final one is around the size of a civilian shuttle which apparently is carrying a Princess Leia called the Millenium Falcon." Keyes said as images of the USS Enterprise, USAF Odyssey and the Millenium Falcon appeared.

Master Chief scrutinized the three ships. The larger to were warships, although the largest look something like what the UNSC would field, the second one being a alien design and the third also looking slightly alien.

"Are they a threat to the ship?" Master Chief asked, although if they were Keyes wouldn't wait to inform Master Chief about them, he would take care of the problem.

"Not as of yet. They invited us to an abandoned space station three minutes away from our current position. All four ships will dock with the station and send a delegation to try and figure out what is going on. I want you to be on the team for us." Keyes said.

"Understood. Who else is going?" Master Chief asked.

"Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, Major Antonio Silva, Fireteam Raven, myself and Cortana shall accompany you." Keyes responded.

"Sir, are you sure that's wise. If this turns hostile, we can't handle losing you sir." Master Chief said.

"True, but I want answers and the best place to get them is on that station. Besides, the Odyssey and the Enterprise are clearly technologically advanced, we have to take this opportunity to try and get some of that tech for Earth. As the Captain of the Autumn, I need to be there for those negotiations." Keyes said, unbending in his decision.

Master Chief nodded and said, "Time until mission starts?"

"Five minutes. Head down to the armory and get ready Master Chief. Also, take Cortana with you. In the event of a double cross, Cortana's technical abilities will be invaluable in ensuring we can get back to the ship." Keyes ordered.

Master Chief nodded as he was handed the small AI container chip holding Cortana and slid into the back of his helmet. A chilling cold spread through his mind like mercury had been poured into it, but a few moments later and the feeling passed as the familiar feeling of Cortana being in his head appeared.

"Ready to go caveman?" Cortana asked.

"Affirmative." Master Chief replied to his AI companion as he saluted Keyes and left to head to the armory.

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, take us to the station please. And do be careful when parking the ship." Kirk said.

"Yes sir. Taking us out." Sulu replied as he maneuvered the Enterprise with a deft and experienced ease.

The large ship approached the station as a large connecting arm slid out and gently took hold of the upper hull, lifting the vessel up until the Enterprise was 90 degrees facing down compared to the station. The arm retracted and pulled the Enterprise up until the Enterprise was now just slightly above the surface of the station.

"Alright, Spock, you and me and a squad of security personal will go and meet these guys. Let go get some weapons in cause this goes badly." Kirk said as he and Spock went to the lift.

"Mr. Sulu, I am leaving you in charge of the ship until I return. Keep her safe." Kirk said.

"Yo can count on me sir." Sulu said.

"I know I can." Kirk said just as the lift doors closed.

"Well, are you excited Spock? People from possible alternate dimensions, now that is cool." Kirk said excitedly.

"While indeed it is fascinating, I am not excited. There is much to discuss and very little time to do so. We must choose our questions carefully and speak with cation." Spock sad.

"I'm going to ask them what kind of sports they like." Kirk said with a smile as the lift stopped and opened for them Kirk as out and through the door in second.

"That is not very surprising Captain. To quote a human saying. "I wonder why I even bother anymore?" Spock said as he followed after his Captain.

A few minutes later and now Kirk was standing in the transporter room with Spock and five security officers, all of the security officers armed with Phaser Rifles while Kirk and Spock just have Phasers to appear less threatening.

"Alright, beam us down." Kirk ordered.

A second later and swirls of energy appeared around him and the others. The energy swirled faster and faster until Spock, Kirk and the others all vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

"Carter, you ready?" O'Neill asked as he strapped on his M91 pistol. He never though he would miss the feeling of kevlar on his chest, but he did. Having the familar feel and weight of the bulletproof material felt nostalgic. It is good to be out and about once again.

He, Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Carter and four other marines were all in the armory getting their weapons ready as they prepared for the meeting with the other crews.

"Ready sir." Carter said as she clipped her P90 onto her chest and then walked over to the others.

"Alright, Major Marks, beam us down." O'Neill said.

With a flash of light and a musical chime, the SGC members disappeared from the ship.

* * *

Han gently eased the Falcon towards the station, a large hanger bay opening up to show multiple berths for the freighter to land on.

"Well, ain't that inviting." Han said as he landed the Falcon down as an umbilical cord attached to the Falcon and established a pressed seal.

"Seal is good, we can leave the ship." Han said as he left the cockpit and went down to the hatch.

Chewbacca was already waiting for him, his large Wookie crossbow strapped across his chest waiting to be fired.

"You're gun all charged Chewie?" Han asked.

The Wookie gave a series of growls and roars that let Han know that indeed his gun is charged.

Luke and Leia walked up, both of them having blaster pistols while Luke's lightsaber lay on his right hip.

"Ready flyboy?" Leia asked.

"Whenever you are good your worshipfulness." Han replied with a smile as the two droids walked in.

"Oh I know this won't end well." C-3PO moaned as the hatch slowly lowered down and the small entourage walked down the planet and left the ship.

* * *

All four vessels began to dock with the station, unaware of the events that they shall be put in motion with the decisions they shall make on this station.

The universe has changed and now they shall change it once again, whether for good or ill.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter! **

**Man this one was challenging to write, having so many different characters as well as ships to describe and talk about, but I think it turned out okay.**

**Next we shall finally have the different groups meeting together at last! Can't wait for that.**

**Also, I would like to credit the idea for this fic to a YouTube video I watched called, "Galactic Battles - A Crossover Fan Film Featuring: Star Wars, Star Trek, Halo & Mass Effect." Good video, great actors, I just love it. Also the station in the video is the same design for the space station in this chapter, just FYI.**

**And that's it, so as always, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M. always appreciated.**

**And until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.3**


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**I am truly sorry about this. However, the time has come for me to face reality.**

**When I started this little project, I had such high hopes for it. I thought maybe I could make something special, something great. However, I have lost my desire to continue typing this story any longer. So, it is with great sadness that I officially declare that this story is abandoned. My blessing to anyone who wishes to take it and make it a their own.**

**However, before I close this story down for good, I want to leave the warship designs I had in mind for this story.**

* * *

**Tau'ri Warships**

**F-304 Howler Space Superiority Fighters**

**Length: 18 meters**

**Width: 30 meters**

**Height: 7 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**3 x Mark II Naquada Generators**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Rotary Disruptor Cannons located in nose**

**2 x Heavy Rail Guns located on either side of the cockpit**

**2 x Internal Missile Bays carrying 24 Plasma Missiles**

**12 x Alterran Drones in Internal Bays**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**2 x Medium Sublight Engines**

**1 x Large Sublight Engine**

**Interstellar Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Alterran Cloaking System**

**Looks:**

**F-322 Razor by xxxmaniacmikexxx**

* * *

**E-202 Centurion DropShips**

**Length: 10 meters**

**Width: 14 meters**

**Height: 8 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**4 x Mark II Naquada Generators**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Rotary Disruptor Cannons**

**2 x Asgard Beam Weapons**

**24 x Alterran Drones in Internal Bays**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**8 x Small Sublight Engines**

**4 x Medium Sublight Engine**

**Interstellar Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Alterran Cloaking System**

**Looks:**

**USS Centaur by xxxmaniacmikexxx**

* * *

**TSF-BSC-Balder class Stealth Corvette**

**Length: 80 meters**

**Width: 40 meters**

**Height: 20 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**1 x Neutrino Ion Generator**

**4 x Mark VII Naquada Secondary Generators**

**Armaments:**

**30 x Heavy Rail Gun CIWS turrets**

**16 x Quad Disruptor CIWS turrets**

**2 x Ion Cannons**

**3 x Asgard Beam Weapons**

**4 x Horizontal Facing Torpedo Tubes**

**8 x Ventral Missile Tubes with 20 missiles per tube for a total of 160 missiles**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**2 x Large Sublight Engines at back of main hull**

**4 x Medium Sublight Engines on both side hangers**

**Asgard/Ancient Intergalactic Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Craft:**

**4 x Alterran Puddle Jumpers**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Alterran Cloaking System**

**ZPM Connection Port**

**Asgard Computer Core**

**Asgard Transport Beams**

**Alterran Matter-to-Matter Conversion Beams**

**Looks:**

**Morpheus class Orthos by EpytronOmega**

* * *

**TSF-HCE-Hermiad class Corvette Escort**

**Length: 275 meters**

**Width: 190 meters**

**Height: 70 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**2 x Neutrino Ion Generators**

**4 x Mark VII Naquada Secondary Generators**

**Armaments:**

**52 x Heavy Rail Gun CIWS turrets**

**26 x Quad Disruptor CIWS turrets**

**4 x Ion Cannons**

**2 x Asgard Beam Weapons**

**4 x Horizontal Facing Torpedo Tubes**

**10 x Ventral Missile Tubes with 20 missiles per tube for a total of 200 missiles**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**2 x Large Sublight Engines**

**2 x Medium Sublight Engines**

**8 x Small Sublight Engines**

**Asgard/Ancient Intergalactic Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Alterran Cloaking System**

**ZPM Connection Port**

**Asgard Computer Core**

**Asgard Transport Beams**

**Alterran Matter-to-Matter Conversion Beams**

**Looks:**

**Stargate Polaris Task Group H1 by ZizZgfx**

* * *

**TSF-LSF-Loki class Stealth Frigate**

**Length: 360 meters**

**Width: 190 meters**

**Height: 90 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**3 x Neutrino Ion Generators**

**6 x Mark VII Naquada Secondary Generators**

**Armaments:**

**60 x Heavy Rail Gun CIWS turrets**

**30 x Quad Disruptor CIWS turrets**

**6 x Ion Cannons**

**4 x Asgard Beam Weapons**

**6 x Horizontal Facing Torpedo Tubes**

**14 x Ventral Missile Tubes with 20 missiles per tube for a total of 280 missiles**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**4 x Sublight Engines**

**Asgard/Ancient Intergalactic Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Highly Advanced Experimental Alterran Cloaking System**

**ZPM Connection Port**

**Asgard Computer Core**

**Asgard Transport Beams**

**Alterran Matter-to-Matter Conversion Beams**

**Looks:**

**Concordia Class WIP Textures, almost final by EpytronOmega**

* * *

**TSF- HFC-Heimdall class Frigate Escort**

**Length: 450 meters**

**Width: 290 meters**

**Height: 102 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**3 x Neutrino Ion Generators**

**6 x Mark VII Naquada Secondary Generators**

**Armaments:**

**78 x Heavy Rail Gun CIWS turrets**

**36 x Quad Disruptor CIWS turrets**

**8 x Asgard Ion Cannons on ventral hull**

**6 x Asgard Beam Weapons**

**8 x Horizontal Facing Torpedo Tubes**

**18 x Ventral Missile Tubes with 20 missiles per tube for a total of 360 missiles**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**4 x Large Sublight Engines**

**4 x Small Sublight Engines**

**Asgard/Ancient Intergalactic Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Alterran Cloaking System**

**ZPM Connection Port**

**Asgard Computer Core**

**Asgard Transport Beams**

**Alterran Matter-to-Matter Conversion Beams**

**Looks:**

**Stargate Polaris Task Group F1 by ZizZgfx**

* * *

**TSF-TBC-Thor class Battle Cruiser**

**Length: 750 meters**

**Width: 410 meters**

**Height: 135 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**4 x Neutrino Ion Generators**

**8 x Mark VII Naquada Secondary Generators**

**Armaments:**

**92 x Heavy Rail Gun CIWS turrets**

**36 x Quad Disruptor CIWS turrets**

**12 x Asgard Ion Cannons on ventral hull**

**10 x Asgard Beam Weapons**

**8 x Horizontal Facing Torpedo Tubes**

**18 x Ventral Missile Tubes with 20 missiles per tube for a total of 360 missiles**

**2 x Alterran Drone Launchers with 2,000 Drones in total**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**6 x Sublight Engines**

**Asgard/Ancient Intergalactic Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Craft:**

**20 x F-310 Howler Space Superiority Fighters**

**10 x E-202 Centurion DropShips**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Alterran Cloaking System**

**ZPM Connection Port**

**Asgard Computer Core**

**Asgard Transport Beams**

**Alterran Matter-to-Matter Conversion Beams**

**Looks:**

**Stargate Polaris Task Group D1 by ZizZgfx**

* * *

**TSF-OSC-Odin Class SuperCarrier**

**Length: 900 meters**

**Width: 490 meters**

**Height: 200 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**5 x Neutrino Ion Generators**

**10 x Mark VII Naquada Secondary Generators**

**Armaments:**

**120 x Heavy Rail Gun turrets**

**60 x Quad Disruptor CIWS turrets**

**16 x Ion Cannons**

**12 x Asgard Beam Weapons**

**10 x Horizontal Facing Torpedo Tubes**

**32 x Ventral Missile Tubes with 20 missiles per tube for a total of 640 missiles**

**2 x Alterran Drone Launchers with 3,500 Drones in total**

**Shields:**

**Ancient/Asgard Reverse engineered shield system**

**Engines:**

**6 x Sublight Engines**

**Asgard/Ancient Intergalactic Hyperdrive**

**Auxiliary Craft:**

**96 x F-304 Howler Space Superiority Fighters**

**24 x E-202 Centurion DropShips**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Asgard Sensor Module**

**Alterran Mental Targeting System**

**Alterran Cloaking System**

**ZPM Connection Port**

**Asgard Computer Core**

**Asgard Transport Beams**

**Alterran Matter-to-Matter Conversion Beams**

**Looks:**

**Stargate Polaris Task Group B1 by ZizZgfx**

* * *

**Starfleet Warships**

**Starfleet-Cerberus Class Escort**

**Length: 415 meters**

**Width: 170 meters**

**Height: 113 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**1 x Large Warp Cores**

**2 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**6 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**4 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 2 bow facing, 2 aft**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of primary hull**

**4 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online-Cerberus Class Veteran Skin**

* * *

**Starfleet- Armitage Class Heavy Escort**

**Length: 490 meters**

**Width: 272 meters**

**Height: 92 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**2 x Large Warp Cores**

**4 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**8 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**5 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 3 bow facing, 2 aft**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online-Armitage Class Skin**

* * *

**Starfleet-Sao Paulo Class Tactical Escort**

**Length: 190 meters**

**Width: 150 meters**

**Height: 52 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**2 x Large Warp Cores**

**2 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes mounted on bow**

**3 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**4 x Phaser Cannons mounted on bow**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online-Sao Paulo Class**

* * *

**Starfleet-Constitution class Heavy Cruiser**

**Length: 762 meters**

**Width: 335.28 meters**

**Height: 190.5 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**3 x Large Warp Cores**

**4 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**14 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**6 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 4 mounted on bow, 2 mounted on aft**

**3 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Kelvin Timeline Constitution class**

* * *

**Starfleet-Noble Class Assault Cruiser**

**Length: 790 meters**

**Width: 350 meters**

**Height: 125 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**3 x Large Warp Cores**

**6 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**18 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**7 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 4 mounted on bow, 3 mounted on aft**

**4 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online: Noble Class Assault Cruiser**

* * *

**Starfleet-Resolute class Light Cruiser**

**Length: 620 meters**

**Width: 250 meters**

**Height: 110 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**2 x Large Warp Cores**

**6 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**12 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**5 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 3 mounted on bow, 2 mounted on aft**

**2 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online: Resolute Class Assault Cruiser**

* * *

**Starfleet-Arbiter Class BattleCruiser**

**Length: 950 meters**

**Width: 410 meters**

**Height: 210 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**4 x Large Warp Cores**

**6 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**20 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**8 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 5 mounted on bow, 3 mounted on aft**

**2 x Phaser Cannons mounted on bow**

**6 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online: Arbiter class Battlecruiser**

* * *

**Starfleet-Nimitz class Battlecruiser**

**Length: 416 meters**

**Width: 410 meters**

**Height: 190 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**4 x Large Warp Cores**

**4 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**18 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**8 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 4 mounted on bow, 4 mounted on aft**

**3 x Phaser Cannons mounted on bow**

**5 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online: Nimitz class BattleCruiser Veteran skin**

* * *

**Starfleet-Presidio class BattleCruiser**

**Length: 980 meters**

**Width: 480 meters**

**Height: 340 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**4 x Large Warp Cores**

**8 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**26 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**9 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 5 mounted on bow, 4 mounted on aft**

**4 x Phaser Cannons mounted on bow**

**6 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online: Presidio class BattleCruiser**

* * *

**Starfleet-Odyssey class Dreadnought**

**Length: 1,062 meters**

**Width: 372 meters**

**Height: 148 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**5 x Large Warp Cores**

**10 x Fusion Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**32 x Phaser Banks with twin phaser turrets**

**12 x Rapid firing Photon Torpedo tubes, 8 mounted on bow, 4 mounted on aft**

**6 x Phaser Cannons mounted on bow**

**8 x Heavy Multi-Spectral Beam emitters**

**Shields:**

**Advanced Metaphysic shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Impulse engine units on either side of the aft primary hull**

**2 x Warp Nacelles**

**Hyper Warp Drive**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Long Range Subspace Communication System**

**Long Range Subspace Sensor Module**

**Transporter Booths**

**Tractor Beams**

**Looks:**

**Star Trek Online: Odyssey class Dreadnought**

* * *

**New Republic Fleet**

**New Republic Starfighter: V-Wing Airspeeder**

**Length: 6.3 meters**

**Width: 9.6 meters**

**Height: 2.1 meters**

**Powerplant:**

**1 x Hypermatter Reactor**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Fire-Linked Blaster Cannons under each wing**

**Shields:**

**Weak Energy Shield**

**Engines:**

**2 x Twin Ion Engines at back of craft with a Chab-Ylwoum scramjet booster**

**Pilot:**

**One**

**Looks:**

**V-wing airspeeder in legends continuity**

* * *

**New Republic Starfighter: T-90 X-Wing Starfighter**

**Length: 12.6 meters**

**Width: 10.4 meters**

**Height: 3.2 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**2 x Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**4 x Shutter Fire Heavy Laser Cannons**

**3 x Photon Torpedo Launchers with four torpedoes each**

**Shields:**

**2 x Main Shield Generators with two backup shield generators allowing the craft to take an absurd amount of firepower**

**Engines:**

**4 x Ion Engines at back of frame**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Pilot:**

**One**

**Auxiliary Features:**

**Astromech Insertion Port**

**Looks:**

**T-65XJ3 X-wing starfighter and image at concept ships. and first result when searching for x wing.**

* * *

**New Republic-Y6-Super Y Wing**

**Length: 22.3 meters**

**Width: 10.4 meters**

**Height: 2.44 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**2 x Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Shutter Fire Laser Cannons in nose**

**1 x Twin Barrel Laser Turret**

**2 x Photon Torpedo Launchers with ten torpedoes each**

**Shields:**

**1 x Main Shield Generators with two backup shield generators**

**Engines:**

**2 x Ion Engines on either side of frame**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**One Pilot**

**One Gunner**

**Looks:**

**Star Wars Koensayr/Subpro BTL-Y6 Super Y-Wing ****BY ****AdamKop**

* * *

**New Republic RZ-9 A-Wing Interceptor**

**Length: 12.8 meters**

**Width: 8.2 meters**

**Height: 2.2 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**2 x Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Twin Shutter Fire Laser Turrets on side of craft**

**2 x Concussion Missile Launchers with 6 missiles each**

**Shields:**

**2 x Main Shield Generators with two backup shield generators**

**Engines:**

**2 x Ion Engines on either side of frame**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**One Pilot**

**Looks:**

**Star Wars Incom RZ-1 Mark IV Super A-Wing ****BY ****AdamKop**

* * *

**New Republic T-68A E-Wing**

**Length: 13.1 meters**

**Width: 12.8 meters**

**Height: 2.9 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**2 x Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Shutter Fire Heavy Laser Cannons under wing**

**2 x Shutter Fire Light Laser Cannons under wing**

**2 x Variable Launchers capable of launching Concussion missiles, Proton Torpedoes, Ion Torpedoes with a max load of 3 units per launcher.**

**Shields:**

**2 x Main Shield Generators with two backup shield generators**

**Engines:**

**2 x Ion Engines on either side of frame**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**One Pilot**

**One Astromech**

**Looks:**

**Star Wars FreiTek T-68A E-Wing ****BY ****AdamKop**

* * *

**New Republic TY-7 F-Wing Fighter/Bomber**

**Length: 14.8 meters**

**Width: 10.2 meters**

**Height: 3.1 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**2 x Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Shutter Fire Laser Cannons in nose**

**2 x Variable Launchers capable of launching Concussion missiles, Proton Torpedoes, Ion Torpedoes with a max load of 5 units per launcher.**

**Shields:**

**2 x Main Shield Generators with two backup shield generators**

**Engines:**

**2 x Ion Engines on either side of frame**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**One Pilot**

**Looks:**

**Toscan 8-Q Starfighter ****BY ****Shoguneagle**

* * *

**New Republic BTL-S8 K-Wing**

**Length: 16 meters**

**Width: 18 meters**

**Height: 7 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**3 x Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**1 x Medium-Range Twin Laser Cannon Turret**

**1 x Short-Range Quad Turbolaser Turret**

**18 x Variable Hardpoints, capable of firing Photon Torpedoes, Ion Torpedoes, Concussion Missiles, Flechette Missiles, Ion Bombs, and various other ordinance.**

**Shields:**

**3 x Main Shield Generators with 4 backup shield generators**

**Engines:**

**3 x Ion Engines, two at back of frame with on on top of back**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**One Pilot**

**One ****Bombardier**

**Two Gunners**

**Looks:**

**BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighter**

* * *

**New Republic - Nebula class Star Destroyers**

**Length: 1,060 meters**

**Width: 450 meters**

**Height: 150 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**3 x Large Hypermatter Reactors**

**4 x Small Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**60 ****x Heavy Turbolasers**

**60 x Regular Turbolasers**

**20 x Ion Cannons**

**8 x Concussion Missile launchers with 40 missiles per launcher**

**8 x Tractor Beam Emitters**

**Shields:**

**Extremely powerful deflector shields, more powerful than any other Star Destroyer with exception of Executor class.**

**Engines:**

**5 x Ion Engines at back of ship**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Auxiliary**** Craft:**

**60 x Starfighters, such as K-Wings, A-Wings, F-Wings, X-Wings, etc**

**12 x Transports**

**Crew:**

**3,000 crew**

**250 gunners**

**1,600 troops**

**Looks:**

**Nebula class Star Destroyer**

* * *

**New Republic - Endurance class Fleet Carrier**

**Length: 1,060 meters**

**Width: 450 meters**

**Height: 350 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**3 x Large Hypermatter Reactors**

**4 x Small Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**12 x Regular Turbolasers**

**8 x Ion Cannons**

**40 x Point Defense Lasers**

**4 x Tractor Beam Emitters**

**Shields:**

**Deflector shields, weaker then an Imperial II Star Destroyer**

**Engines:**

**5 x Ion Engines at back of ship**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Auxiliary**** Craft:**

**200 x Starfighters, such as K-Wings, A-Wings, F-Wings, X-Wings, etc**

**12 x Transports**

**Crew:**

**3,000 crew**

**80 gunners**

**1,600 troops**

**Looks:**

**Endurance class Fleet Carrier from Starships of the Galaxy.**

* * *

**New Republic - Charlatan Battleship**

**Length: 890 meters**

**Width: 450 meters**

**Height: 350 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**2 x Large Hypermatter Reactors**

**4 x Small Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**30 x Heavy Turbolasers**

**40 x Regular Turbolasers**

**12 x Ion Cannons**

**20 x Point Defense Lasers**

**4 x Concussion Missile Launchers with each launcher having 20 missiles**

**6 x Tractor Beam Emitters**

**Shields:**

**Deflector shields, vastly stronger then an Imperial II Star Destroyer**

**Engines:**

**3 x Ion Engines at back of ship**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**2,100 crew**

**180 gunners**

**Looks:**

**Charlatan-class battleship from Star Wars Fanon**

* * *

**New Republic - Corvus class Frigate**

**Length: 350 meters**

**Width: 70 meters**

**Height: 115 meters**

**Powerplant****:**

**1 x Large Hypermatter Reactors**

**3 x Small Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**20 x Heavy Turbolasers**

**32**** x Regular Turbolasers**

**10 x Laser Cannons**

**12 x Ion Cannons**

**24 x Point Defense Lasers**

**4 x Proton torpedoes**

**6 x Beam Emitters, three on port and starboard sides of the bow**

**Shields:**

**Deflector shields, slightly stronger then an Imperial II Star Destroyer**

**Engines:**

**2 x Ion Engines at back of ship**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**1,200 crew**

**100 gunners**

**Looks:**

**Corvus-class battleship from Star Wars Fanon**

* * *

**New Republic - Defender class Destroyer**

**Length: 680 meters**

**Width: 210 meters**

**Height: 170 meters**

**Powerplanet:**

**2 x Large Hypermatter Reactors**

**3 x Small Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**18 x Heavy Turbolasers**

**20**** x Regular Turbolasers**

**8**** x Laser Cannons**

**8 x Ion Cannons**

**20 x Point Defense Lasers**

**4 x Proton torpedo launchers**

**3 x Beam Emitters, three on the bow**

**Shields:**

**Deflector shields, slightly weaker then an Imperial II Star Destroyer**

**Engines:**

**3 x Ion Engines at back of ship**

**2 x Maneuvering Ion Drives**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**1,000 crew**

**80 gunners**

**Looks:**

**Aggressor-class destroyer Star Wars Fanon**

* * *

**New Republic - Ardus class Stealth Frigate**

**Length: 200 meters**

**Width: 50 meters**

**Height: 40 meters**

**Powerplanet:**

**3 x Small Hypermatter Reactors**

**Armaments:**

**4 x Heavy Turbolasers on bow**

**8**** x Rapid Laser Cannons**

**2 x Ion Cannon**

**18 x Point Defense Lasers**

**2 x Proton torpedo launchers**

**Shields:**

**Deflector shields, slightly weaker then an CR-90 Corvette**

**Engines:**

**2 x Ion Engines at back of ship**

**1 x Interstellar Hyperdrive engine**

**Crew:**

**500 crew**

**40 gunners**

**Looks:**

**Ardus-class Stealth ship Star Wars Fanon**

* * *

**Here is what I had typed before I lost interest in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Reality**

Spartan John-117, or more commonly known as the Master Chief, was the first one off of Pelican transport Echo 419. The olive green advanced transport is flown by Carol Rawley whose call sign is Foe Hammer, one of the best pilots to ever grace the UNSC.

Said pilot shouted out, "Chief, sensors aren't reading anything in a 300 foot radius! This damn station is preventing me from finding out anything more! So for all I can know there might be a tank beyond those doors."

Chief mentally cataloged the information. Not being able to run proper scans on this station is a slight bit of bad news, however it doesn't mean the mission has to be scrapped. It just means they have to move more cautiously when meeting with the other delegations and he'll just be looking for traps with even greater single minded focus.

Behind him came Sergeant Antonio Silva, followed quickly by Fireteam Raven, Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson and finally Captain Keyes walked out of the Pelican into the fully pressurized and oxygen filled docking area that has a light green energy barrier preventing the atmosphere from leaving.

Seeing the Pelican easily slice through the barrier as if it didn't exist was something that made John grip his MA5B Assault Rifle a little tighter. This station was built by a unknown alien race that is or was technologically advanced, perhaps even more so then the Covenant. The thought that there might exist an alien race beyond even the Covenant made the Spartan a bit more anxious to get these negotiations underway.

If even a single Covenant Frigate were to attack right now, the Autumn would most likely not survive the battle, leaving the surviving crew without a means to get home except on the unknown ships, not a thing John wants to do. He does not know anything about these people, save for the fact that they are not members of the UNSC and that is enough to put the Spartan on guard. There is no evidence to suggest they might be Insurrectionists, which doesn't leave a lot of possible option about their allegiance.

"Chief, you take point. Staff Sergeant Johnson and me will come in after you. Fireteam Raven and Sergeant Antonio will cover our backs." Keyes ordered as he drew his Magnum pistol.

"Sir, with all due respect, me and my squad should take point. We'll be able to do a better job then him." Silva all, but spat out.

"Sergeant Antonio, stow it. This is a mission of absolute importance and I will not have you compromise it's success with your pride. You either shut up and listen to my orders, or you can walk right back onto that Pelican and head back to the Autumn. I need men and women of clear minds and steady hearts, if you're not either of those things then you are a liability I will not tolerate. Are we clear?" Keyes said, walking up to Silva and staring him in the eye,

Silva and Keyes held a brief staring contest before the ODST backed down first, breaking contact with Keyes as he said, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now fall in and keep quiet. We have work to do." Keyes said as he turned and started walking, the rest of his entourage keeping pace with the man.

John had to admit, Keyes definitely was earning his respect. Instead of staying on the Autumn safe and sound, Keyes is leading the mission personally with his men, placing his life in jeopardy to try and ensure the mission is successful. He saw a potential problem and took care of it quickly and efficiently, all while staring down a man who could snap Keyes neck like a twig without an ounce of fear. The UNSC definitely needed more men like Keyes.

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand, Master Chief moved forwards towards the pair of doors leading out of the docking area. As he approached, the doors opened automatically, revealing that there is nothing save for a long bare corridor leading away from the docking area.

Chief entered the corridor, his MA5B sweeping the area as it searched for targets that aren't there. After making sure the area was cleared he said, "Area clear. Moving ahead."

Chief moved silently ahead, the 1,000 pound MJOLNIR Mark. IV armor he was wearing actually muffling his footsteps to make his approach much quieter.

He approached the end of the corridor, the door there opening up to show what lay beyond.

They saw a massive open area before them, the ceiling, floor and walls all having holographic screens with the view of stars being on them. Five additional corridors were scattered in equidistical locations around the circumference of the hall. And in the middle was a large spherical object glowing an ethereal azure light.

Chief moved into the room, his MA5B Assault Rifle moving from object to object as he scanned the room for an hostiles. After seeing that his motion sensors were correct and no hostiles were in the vicinity, he lowered his gun down and shouted, "All clear."

The rest of the UNSC ontourage entered the room, their own weapons lowered as well. Their eyes all swept over the alien architecture with calculating looks as they assessed their situation.

However, all thoughts were cut off when one of the tunnels opened up, the noise causing the UNSC members to snap around, their weapons trained on the new arrivals.

It was a group of three humans, one large furry creature of some kind, one humanoid golden robot and a cylindrical shaped blue and white robot. The first human was a male, roughly late twenties from his appearance. He has scruffy dark brown hair with a cocky attitude about him. The man wore a black open vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath while also wearing black pants with a large holster on his right thigh.

Next to him is a slightly younger looking man, barely into his twenties from the looks of it. He has dark blonde hair while wearing a white uniform of some kind with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist, while a large holster similar to the one on the first male is on his own right thigh while two different pouches on are the belt as well while a cylindrical object is on his left thigh.

The third human is a young female, around the same age as the second male of the group. She also has dark blonde hair and wears a white uniform similar to what the second male is currently wearing. Currently she had a large holster on her left thigh as well with several other unknown object on the belt.

The large furry creature was massive, easily standing around 2.3 meters in height. Long strands of fur in varying shades of brown made up his coat while his eyes appeared blue. The creature had a bandolier strapped across his chest while a massive futuristic looking crossbow was held in his hands. The creature became a priority target of the UNSC in case a fight broke out.

The golden robot was slightly taller then a regular human and had shiny golden plates made up his skin. His large optics where a yellow shade of color.

The final member of the unknown group was a short cylindrical shaped robot that had a blue and white color scheme. The robot had two large flat feet that connected to his shoulders near his round hear while a third foot came out from his bottom.

The unknown group saw the UNSC's weapons pointed at them and responded by all grabbing their own guns and pointing them at the UNSC in response.

After a few tenses seconds in which no one said anything, a loud noise was heard as several large swirling pools of energy appeared before a group of human looking people were left behind after the energy dissipated.

This group was all made of humans with one male looking slightly different from the rest. Five of the humans had red uniforms of some kind with a pointed arrow head shaped symbol on their right breast side.

However, it was the other two men that stood out from the rest.

The first was a man that looked to be in his forties, had dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes, and a yellow uniform that made him stand out from the rest of his red uniformed cohorts.

The second was a male who wore a dark blue uniform, also making him stand out from the rest of his party, while also had pointed ears like that of an elf to further distinguish him from his group.

Once they saw what was going on, the one in the yellow uniform tried to defuse the situation.

"Okay, everyone, let's keep calm and lower our guns and talk this out. I don't know how this started, but let's stop this from becoming a gun fight." The man said, his voice calm and try to sound reassuring.

Keyes then said, "Stand down men. We're here to make peace, not war."

Reluctantly, the UNSC personal all lowered their guns away from the first group who also lowered their own weapons.

But before anyone could talk, a loud musical chime noise was heard as several large flashes of light appeared before a group of ten humans suddenly appeared in the room as the light died down/

They all looked around and quickly got their bearings before a older looking man of around fifty to sixty said, "Hi, name's General Jack O'Neill. We're SG-1 and we come in peace."

Those assembled quickly gathered their composure and Keyes started them all off by saying, "My name is Captain Keyes of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. I represent the UNSC in these talks. With me are Major Antonio Silva, Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, Fireteam Raven, and Spartan-II John-117."

The female of the first group stepped forth and said, "I am Princess Leia Organa of the Resistance to Restore the Republic. Beside me are Captain Han Solo, Captain o the Millenium Falcon, his First Mate Chewbacca. Commander Luke Skywalker, one of the best starfighter pilots in the galaxy. C-3PO, communication droid and R2-D2, astromech droid and both property of Luke."

The dark haired man of the third group also stepped forth and said, "I am James Tiberius Kirk of the United Federation of Planet and Starfleet, Captain of the USS Enterprise. With me are Commander Spock of Vulcan and my security team. I hope we can all work together and make this a productive meeting."

O'Neill smiled and said, "Like I said before, I am General O'Neill of Stargate Command in service of the United States of America. Beside me are Colonel Samantha Carter, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Vala Van Droma of SG-1. Nice to meet you all. How about we all take a seat?"

Those assembled all thought about it and after a few seconds of deliberating, they all moved towards the large circular structure in the middle of the room which shrunk down while metal seats came up from the floor as well. Each respective group took their seats away from one another and began to talk.

"I think it would be best to try and figure out our location and why our star charts aren't working anymore." Kirk suggested.

"According to the sensors of the Odyssey, a large portion of our galaxy has been vastly altered, with entire solar systems either missing or replaced entirely." Carter said as she showed the sensor data of the odyssey.

"The Enterprise showed the same thing. We ran a deep scan and got nothing to indicate why this would happen." Kirk said as he showed the Enterprises sensor log.

"It's exactly the same with the Pillar of Autumn. Nothing in Slipspace or real space out of the ordinary from what we would expect to see." Keyes added on, also showing the sensor data from the Pillar of Autumn.

"I've been from one side of the galaxy to the other, I've seen a lot of weird things, but never anything like this. The Falcon has detected absolutely nothing." Han added on as he also show the sensor data they collected.

"So, none of us have a shred of evidence as to why our star charts aren't working." Keyes summarized, getting head nods from those surrounding the table.

"Just before we arrived in this solar system, the Enterprise was struck by an unknown energy wave that knocked the crew out. Did something similar happen to anyone else?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, the Falcon got hit by this weird energy wave while in Hyperspace. Never seen anything like it." Han said.

"The Autumn was struck by a unknown energy wave, however we were not in Slipspace when it happened. We had dropped out of Slipspace prior to be struck and yet the crew was still knocked unconscious and the ship was taken to this solar system." Keyes said.

"Carter said that we got hit by an energy wave as well, but we know where it came from. Shot us along until we came here." Jack said.

* * *

**And there we have it, I was going to include a lot of designs from Star Trek Online because they have some of the best Star Trek ship designs ever in my opinion and several designs from Star Wars Fanon, since they have some of the best Star Wars designs in my opinion.**

**One last time, I am sorry. However, I do not want to type this story anymore.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**Farewell for now.**

**And may the force be with you.**


End file.
